Le héros d'un peuple
by Audragon
Summary: Le jour promis est bien loin maintenant. La vie a repris son cour mais un certain blond souffre. Il souffre mais il n'a qu'une idée en tête: continué a avancer et protéger ce qu'il a eu tant de mal a obtenir.
1. chapitre 1: Larmes Céleste

Coucou tout le monde.

Me voici, moi Audragon, avec ma toute première fanfic. Je me jette enfin à l'eau en espérant ne pas couler à pic.

J'ouvre le bal avec une fic sur full metal achemist (brotherhood), un de mes manga fétiche. Je suis une Yaoiste convaincue alors pour ceux qui porte obstinément des œillères: veuillez passer votre chemin. Et pour ceux qui serait fan d'un certain couple, j'ai nommé Ed et Roy, ceci est à lire absolument.

Avant d'entré dans le vif du sujet, petite précision: cette fic se déroule après l'anime. De plus je vous informe qu'ici Maes Hughes est toujours en vie. Ceci étant la seul modification que j'apporterais à l'histoire de base par ce que j'adore ce personnage et que j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine quand il est mort.

Résumé: Le jour promis est bien loin maintenant. La vie a repris son cour mais un certain blond souffre. Il souffre mais il n'a qu'une idée en tête: continué a avancer et protéger ce qu'il a eu tant de mal a obtenir.

Bien entendu, comme vous le savez, ces personnage et cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont le fruits de l'incroyable imagination de Hiromu Arakawa.

Voila. J'espère que sa vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1: Larmes Céleste 

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Edward regardait pensivement dehors. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur Central. Le ciel gris, obstrué par une quantité impressionnante de nuages blottis les uns contre les autres, ne laissait guère passé le moindre rayon de lumière solaire. Aucun piéton ne se risquait dehors par ce temps, aussi l'immobilité des rues pavées n'était troublée que par quelques véhicules à moteur passant de temps à autre. Ces bêtes mécaniques déplaçaient une énorme quantité d'eau, submergeant les trottoirs de tsunamis miniatures. On avait à peine entamé l'après-midi mais l'obscurité ambiante avait transporté la ville dans un crépuscule persistant. La grisaille du toit du monde ce confondait avec celle des hauts bâtiments de bêton abritant la population. Les gouttes d'eau gelées s'écrasaient sur la vitre à quelques centimètres à peine du visage d'Edward. Assis sur l'appuie de fenêtre, la jambe droite repliée et posée sur celui-ci tandis que l'autre rejoignait le sol et la tête appuyée près de la paroi de verre. Son bras droit, désormais de chair et de sang, était replié sur son ventre alors que le gauche pendait mollement dans le vide. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Deux mèches encadraient un visage au teint blafard. Des traits qui, d'ordinaire, étaient plein de vie s'étaient mués en une expression impassible, vide. Ses yeux d'or reflétaient une tristesse sans commune mesure.

Il était installé dans une des chambres d'un hôtel de la ville. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais plutôt confortable. Il disposait d'un bureau et d'une chaise. Un salon constitué de trois petits fauteuils sombre et d'une table basse occupait une partie de l'espace. Un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir occupé un renfoncement dans le mur ou l'on trouvait également l'entré. Il y avait bien sur un lit simple mais douillet sur lequel une valise avait été négligemment jetée. Et à côté de celui-ci une petite table de chevet ou reposé un réveil et une lumière éteinte. Toutefois, la pièce qui aurait put être accueillante avait un aspect plutôt lugubre. Ainsi plongé dans l'obscurité elle semblait froide et sinistre. Effet accentué par le silence dérangé uniquement par la tempête extérieur.

Il avait maintenant dix neuf ans. Il s'était passé pas mal de choses depuis le fameux « jour promis ». Il avait réussi à rendre son corps à Alphonse même si lui n'avait récupérer que son bras. Mais cela ne le gêné pas, il avait toujours vécu pour son petit frère et tant que celui-ci avait récupérer ce qui lui avait été volé par sa faute, il s'en fichait. Et puis il s'était habitué à sa mecha-greffe. Il avait récupéré ce bras qui avait servit à retenir l'âme d'Al dans ce monde mais avait gardé l'absence de sa jambe, punition pour avoir voulut surpasser ses droits sur la nature. Et cette punition cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait accepté, la jugeant parfois même légère en comparaison de ce qu'il avait fait subir à la seule famille qui lui restait.

Il avait aussi perdu la faculté de pratiqué l'alchimie. Don qu'il avait volontairement sacrifié pour atteindre son but. Mais aujourd'hui, elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait cette science qui avait façonné sa vie entière. Il ne regrettait pas, non. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose désormais.

Après se fameux jour ou il avait enfin atteint son objectif, il avait ramené Alphonse à Resembool. Là bas, il avait mis de longs mois a seulement retrouvé une santé à peu près convenable. En effet, le corps qu'il avait récupérer n'était pas dans un excellent état. Extrême maigreur, carence, muscle atrophiés, faiblesse osseuse… On peu dire que le cadet Elric avait cumulé assez de disfonctionnement physique pour le reste de sa vie. La remise sur pied ne fut pas de tout repos physiquement et moralement. Mais Edward était constamment aux côté de son petit frère, l'encourageant et l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait sans toutefois l'étouffé, ce que Winry faisait déjà à merveille. La blonde s'affairait toujours autour du jeune homme qui était, selon son frère, d'une patience d'ange.

Mais Edward Elric étant ce qu'il est, c'est-à-dire un jeune homme avec un constant trop plein d'énergie, une irrépressible envie de voyage et un besoin vital d'action, il ne tenait plus en place. Aussi lorsqu'Alphonse fut totalement rétabli, il entreprit de faire le tour du pays afin de rendre visite à tous ses amis, seul. Il était passé dans tous les recoins d'Amestris et c'était même arrêté à Briggs. Là bas, il était considéré comme un héros, ces hommes ayant activement participé à la bataille du « jour promis ». Cependant il fut violement expulsé au bout de deux jours par une certaine général qui, je cite: « N'héberge pas les squatteurs qui on du temps à perdre en voyage d'agrément. ». Il avait passé un moment chez son maitre. Il termina son voyage par Central. Et il faut dire que c'était aussi là ou il y avait le plus de monde à revoir. Il passa beaucoup de temps avec le colonel Hughes et sa famille. Ce cher Maes n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé d'un pouce. Aussi Ed avait opté pour une stratégie de survie: il se rendait directement au domicile de la petite famille et donc en présence de la mignonne Elysia. Ainsi ses fâcheuses habitudes de papa gâteau était entièrement portés sur l'enfant et les photos totalement oublié. Ed pouvait respirer même s'il devait supporter l'attitude disproportionnée du colonel. Cependant il ne pouvait que s'émouvoir devant ces scènes d'amour paternel auquel il n'avait pas eu droit. Il revit également le commandant Armstrong, l'ex sous-lieutenant Ross, le sergent Bloch, Scieszka, Zampano, Darius, Gelso et Heinkel. Il passa aussi une bonne partie de son temps avec la joyeuse équipe Mustang. J'ai nommé bien sur Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc et Riza Hawkeye. Mais celui avec qui il passa le plus de temps fut Roy Mustang fraichement promut général de brigade. Le jour où il était revenu a Central, Hughes, égal à lui-même avait rassemblé toute l'équipe de Mustang, Mustang lui-même et le commandant musclor. Edward avait accompagné tous ce beau monde dans un bar-restaurant ou ils avaient passé la soirée à s'amuser en racontant diverses histoires. Finalement Ed avait finit accoudé au bar en compagnie d'un Roy passablement ivre, alors que les autres étaient rentrés chez eux. Ils avaient discutés longtemps. Ed avait raccompagné un Roy titubant chez lui et la encore ils avaient parlé. Mustang avait vidé son sac devant un Edward attentif qui avait ensuite déballer une petite partie de ses angoisses. Après cette soirée, ils s'étaient rapproché sans s'en rendre compte. Tout deux apprécié d'être en présence de l'autre, simplement, pour discuter de tout et de rien ou juste pour profiter d'un silence agréable. Même si officiellement leur relation restait aussi simple qu'un: nabot vs général la flemme, lorsqu'il était juste à deux cela devenait juste Roy et Ed. Puis Edward retourna à Resembool, quittant Central avec une drôle d'impression, comme à regret.

Mais après quelques semaines, Ed n'allait pas bien mais alors pas bien du tout. Depuis le jour ou ils avaient essayés de ramener leur mère à la vie de terribles cauchemars le poursuivaient en plus de violentes douleurs qu'il ressentait lors de crises ou il revivait l'opération de ses membres bioniques. Cependant, durant les années ou il avait l'esprit occupé a rechercher un moyen de rendre son corps à Al et a gérer tout les problèmes qui leurs tombaient dessus, ces crises de douleurs et ces rêves c'étaient faits très rare. Seulement, maintenant que tout était fini, son passé le rattrapait et ses épisodes se faisaient de plus en plus présent. Il enchainait les nuits blanches et ne mangeait presque plus. De plus, sa souffrance le faisait faiblir petit à petit. Il était épuisé. Toutefois, il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il ne se plaignait pas, il gardait un éternel sourire collé au visage et mettait sa fatigue sur le compte de nuits passées à lire. Il ne voulait inquiéter personne et surtout pas Al. Pour tentait de se sortir de là il ne gardait qu'une chose en tête: continué d'avancer.

Il cherchait ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa vie, continué d'avancer, s'occuper l'esprit pour arriver à s'échapper un temps soit peu de l'étau que lui infligeait sa culpabilité, ses péchés, son passé. Officiellement, il faisait toujours partit de l'armée, il avait seulement obtenue une permission spécial pour s'occupé d'Alphonse. Permission, qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir au vu des nombreux services qu'il avait rendu à la nation. Mais s'il voulait rester dans l'armée, il lui faudrait trouver une autre vocation, l'alchimie lui étant désormais inaccessible. Il cogita un moment, il lui fallait un travail qui bouge, ou il pourrait voyager, s'activer et s'occuper l'esprit. En plus, il voulait un job qui avait une réelle utilité. Finalement, il finit par trouver ce qu'il ferait. C'était décider, d'ici quelques jours il repartirait pour Central afin de soumettre son projet à Roy qui restait quand même son supérieur. Mais il était si fatigué, il avait si mal autant dans son cœur que dans son corps. Pourtant, il n'en montrerait rien, il refoulerait sa douleur, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il en avait l'habitude maintenant.

Personne n'avait rien remarqué, sauf peut-être cette cher mamie Pinako qui posait de plus en plus de question à l'ainé Elric quand elle se retrouvait seule avec lui. Il lui en était reconnaissant, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète aussi il répondait invariablement que tout aller bien, qu'il était juste un peu fatigué et que sa passerait vite. Il lui offrait un grand sourire et en général cela suffisait à la rassuré même s'il avait remarqué qu'elle le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il l'aimait énormément, elle était devenue sa figure parental à la mort de sa mère.

Malgré tout ce qu'il subissait déjà le destin semblait vouloir s'acharner contre lui. Un beau matin, une Winry toute rougissante lui avait demandé de venir se promener avec elle. Bien qu'il ne fût pas en état, il accepta. Elle l'emmena dans un coin tranquille au bord de la rivière, ou, pour son plus grand soulagement, ils s'assirent. La jeune fille blonde, passa une bonne demi-heure à parler de tout et de rien pour enfin lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui fit une véritable tirade sur le fait qu'elle voulait passer sa vie avec lui, qu'elle voulait avoir des enfants avec lui et tout un tas d'autre chose auxquelles Edward coupa court. C'était impossible pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vue la blonde autrement que comme une sœur. Avec la plus grande douceur qu'il put trouver en lui, il passa de longues minutes à lui expliquer ses propre sentiments envers elle. Elle était sa sœur et il ne la verrait jamais autrement. Cependant, la réaction de la jeune fille fut des plus violente. Elle se leva d'un bond, traitant Ed de tout les nom d'oiseau qu'elle puisse trouver pour enfin le traité d'égoïste. Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle lui rendit la vie impossible profitant de chaque occasion pour le blessé. Elle se montrait terriblement agressive et d'une cruauté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Néanmoins, cela ne sembla pas suffire à dame destiné. Deux jours après ça, il se disputa avec Alphonse. Il ne savait même plus comment ils en étaient arrivé la, il savait seulement que les parole de son frère l'avait profondément touché:

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. C'est à cause de toi si j'ai passé ces années bloqué dans cette maudite armure. Tu m'as volé mon enfance. Tout est de ta faute. Je te déteste. Je te déteste, avait-il hurlé au visage de son frère avant de tourné les talons pour ne plus lui adressé la parole.

À ce moment Edward ne sut plus ou il en était. Son sommeil se fit définitivement la malle. À chaque fois que ses paupières se fermaient, il voyait et revoyait ses cauchemars. Ses douleurs se firent plus présentes. Décidant finalement qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là, il rassembla ses affaires, fit ses au revoir à sa cher mamie et prit le chemin de la gare.

Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: retourné à Central. Ses projet d'avenir s'étaient estompés, il les avait oubliés. La seul chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait retourner à Central le plus vite possible. Pourquoi? Ça il n'en avait aucune idée.

Et maintenant il était là. Arrivé quelques heures plutôt. Il s'était trouvé une chambre d'hôtel confortable. Et il regarder cette pluie. Cette pluie diluvienne. Ces larmes céleste reflétant celles qui ne daignaient même pas faire leurs apparition dans ses yeux d'or.

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que ça vous à plus. Je fais au plus vite pour vous offrir la suite. En attendant laissé moi quelques reviews s'il vous plait (Dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau larmoyant).


	2. chapitre 2: Dans son regard

Ohayou mina,

Me revoici, moi Audragon pour la suite de ma Fic: Le héros d'un peuple.

Je rappelle que l'univers de full metal alchimist ainsi que tous ses occupants ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont malheureusement très fidèles à Hiromu Arakawa.

PS: avec ce chapitre vous comprendrez pourquoi j'aime tant Maes Hughes. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que l'on créer des situations disons, comique.

Voilà, sur ce Yoi Dokusho (bonne lecture).

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 2: Dans son regard

Pour ne pas changer de ses habitudes si bien installées, aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours, le grand, le beau, le don juan, le génial, l'ambitieux, l'orgueilleux mais surtout, SURTOUT très flemmard général de brigade Roy Mustang dormait sur son bureau. En effet la charge de travail ayant augmenté en même temps que le grade, le salaire et les chevilles enflées, le niveau de flemmardise avait aussi augmenté. Le colonel la flemme avait donc passé avec brio l'examen et avait reçu le grade de général la flemme avec les honneurs. Et comme les habitudes sont tenaces, lorsqu'il entendit ce déclique si distinctif d'un pistolet que l'on arme, il se redressa d'un coup, saisit le premier dossier qui lui tomba sous la main et se mit à le lire comme si sa vie en dépendait (et elle en dépendait).

- Que faisiez-vous à l'instant Général? Demanda une voix charger de menaces.

Cette voix n'était autre que celle de Riza Hawkeye, toujours fidèle au poste de baby sitter de ce cher Mustang. L'obligeant à travailler convenablement. Esclavage selon Roy, minimum syndical selon Riza. Bref, à chaque écart de conduite de son supérieur, et accessoirement ami, elle se retrouvée, comme présentement, a pointer son gun sur lui.

- Je travaillais, tenta-t-il en réponse.

- Général, vous avez un ordre de mission collé sur la joue, dit-elle d'un ton monocorde.

Dans un geste précipité il retira l'objet incriminant et essaya de nouveau le plus naturellement du monde:

- Tiens, c'est surement le vent.

- Général, vous tenez vôtre dossier à l'envers, remarqua-t-elle alors.

- C'est tellement ennuyant de le lire à l' endroit que j'essaye comme ça, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle soupira bruyamment et rangea son arme.

- Que je ne vous y reprenne plus ou vous ne rentrerez pas à l'heure ce soir, dit-elle avec lassitude.

- Me reprendre à quoi? Demanda-t-il avec une mine surprise.

Elle poussa de nouveau un profond soupir de désespoir avant de se réinstallé à son propre bureau se remettant au travail. Les heures défilèrent, les dossiers s'entassèrent et les rappels à l'ordre s'accumulèrent. Et Roy se plaignait. En l'écoutant on aurait pu croire qu'il portait tout les malheurs du monde sur son dos. Et j'ai mal aux mains, et je m'ennuie, et re j'ai mal aux mains… Havoc qui vint déposer de nouveau dossier, eu droit à un monumental soupir suivit d'un gémissement d'agonie suivi d'un:

- Traitre, vous voulez ma peau c'est ça, lança-t-il. Je vais faire un coma administratif. Je vais me noyer dans la paperasse.

- Eh bien apprenez a nager au lieu de vous laissez couler bêtement, rétorqua Riza sans lever les yeux de son travail.

Havoc lui lança un regard compatissant, avant de filer en douce. Sous la menace d'un certain gun, nôtre cher général se remit au travail avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi. Et s'il claquait des doigts, deux trois dossiers vite fait bien fait, net et sans bavures, personne remarquerait le crime une fois les cadavres enfouit dans la poubelle. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il imaginait cette maudite pile de document diminuée enfin.

- Même pas en rêve, le coupa Riza.

- J'ai rien dit, protesta-t-il.

- Mais vous l'avez pensé tellement fort, répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Il allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. C'est un Maes Hughes tout joyeux qui fit son entré en sautillant.

- On est au QG de l'armé ici, pas à la maternelle, fit Riza dépitée.

La remarque ne fut même pas remarquer. Le colonel s'approcha du bureau de son ami. Il appuya ses deux mains sur le panneau de bois:

- J'ai une grande nouvelle! Tu va adorer, s'exclama-t-il.

Il marqua une pause tandis que Mustang attendait la suite avec une curiosité redoublée. Maes se fit attendre, complètement immobile, sont regard sérieux plongé dans celui de plus en plus agacé du général. Soudain son expression changea pour passer en mode papa gâteau. Armé de ses photos nouvellement prise, il commença son discours:

- C'est les dernières photos d'Elysia. Elle n'est pas trop mignonne, hein, hein? Hein qu'elle est mignonne, entonna-t-il avec sa panoplie de mimique à l'appuie.

Exaspéré, le flamme alchimiste se leva d'un bon:

- Si c'est ça ta nouvelle, tu peux te la mettre ou je pense. Si tu tien à la vie range tes photos ou je te crame sans sommation! Hurla-t-il.

- Du calme, le pétard mouillé, sérieusement, j'ai vraiment une bonne nouvelle pour toi…

- Vas-y, s'impatienta Mustang croisant les bras sur son torse et tapant du pied.

- Elysia à la plage, tenta-t-il en sortant de nouvelles photos.

- Refusé, le renvoya Mustang.

- Armstrong torse nu!

- Refusé!

- Elysia à la montagne!

- Refusé!

- Armstrong participe à un concours de dessin!

- Refusé!

- La tarte de ma femme!

- Refusé!

- Les derniers potin du QG? Tenta-il en feignant l'apitoiement.

- RE-FU-SÉ, s'énerva Mustang.

- Edward est à Central, finit-il en faisant semblant de pleurer affaler sur le bureau.

- Ref…, bref passage de ce cher général en mode « Gné », puis un retentissant: Sérieux! Et un Roy avec un sourire béat collé au visage, un.

Bingo, Hughes et Riza échangèrent un regard complice. Pris en flagrant délit de « je suis trop content qu'il soit dans les parages » sous entendu de « je suis trop content, je vais le revoir » sous sous entendu de « il m'a manqué ». Et un Roy Mustang pris la main dans le sac sa rosit, sa se redresse en reprenant contenance, sa toussote un poing devant la bouche et sa fait comme si de rien n'était.

- Il est arrivé quand le nabot? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce matin, je l'ai aperçu à la gare. Je l'ai appelé mais il m'a pas entendu. Et comme j'avais du boulot, j'ai pas pu lui courir après, expliqua le colonel.

- Et il est ou maintenant?

- Eh bien je cherchais quand j'ai retrouvais de veille photo de…

- ACCOUCHE, hurla Roy.

- Oui, bon. Comme je suis un excellent agent de renseignement et que je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine et que…

- HUGHES!

- Sa va, sa va. Tu va mourir jeune à force de t'énerver comme ça. Il est dans un hôtel pas très loin de la gare. On sort ce soir? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Riza qui jusque là avait écouté en riant doucement, intervint entrevoyant un moyen de pression des plus efficace:

- Le général n'ira nulle part tant qu'il n'aura pas finit sa paperasse, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- QUOI? S'exclama le piégé.

Les deux complices pouffèrent. Reprit en flagrant délit.

Et pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, Roy rosit.

Après négociation, il fut décidé que le général ne serait privé de sortie que s'il n'avait pas accomplit bravement son devoir administratif avant dix-huit heure trente. Heure à laquelle Maes Hughes viendrait, ou non, le cueillir. Ce qui lui laissé quatre heures. Près feu partez, et un général au travail un.

C'est le plus sérieusement du monde que Mustang se mit au boulot après le départ de son ami. Un léger sourire courait sur ses lèvres comme sur celles de sa subalterne. Il ne l'avouerait pas ouvertement, mais le blondinet lui manquait. Particulièrement depuis le dernier séjour qu'il avait effectué à Central. Lorsqu'il avait passé la soirée avec lui, ce même soir ou il était, disons pompette, n'est-ce pas. Non, un mustang n'est jamais bourré. Enfin bref ce soir là, il avait vidé son sac devant l'adolescent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait. L'alcool? Non, non, non. Même complètement jeté, il n'aurait pas lâché ça à n'importe qui. Et Ed l'avait écouté en silence, il ne s'était pas moqué, il ne l'avait pas jugé même lorsqu'il avait abordé le sujet d'avoir récupérer la vue grâce à la pierre philosophale du docteur Marcoh. Il l'avait écouté et il lui avait sourit. Ce sourire. Aucune pitié, aucun dégout alors même qu'il lui avait parlé des innombrables meurtres qu'il avait commis. Dans son regard il avait lut de la tristesse, de la compassion et … du soutient. Le blond l'accompagné dans sa détresse et lui offrait son soutient. Lorsqu'il avait vu ses yeux, il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui ôtait un énorme poids des épaules. Et puis l'adolescent avait parlé a son tour et bien que Roy eu l'esprit légèrement (notez bien le légèrement) embrumé par l'alcool, il se souvenait parfaitement de leur échange. Edward avait évoqué sa culpabilité et ses regrets mais il était resté évasif et avait rapidement mis un terme à la discussion. Néanmoins depuis ce soir là, Roy se sentait plus à l'aise que jamais avec l'ainé Elric. Il aimait sa compagnie, il la recherchait même. Et quant il était avec lui, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'a lui. Alors oui, il avait envie de le revoir, il ne se le cachait pas. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était repartit pour Ressembool et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles.

Et comme prévu, à dix huit heure pile Mustang ce leva d'un bon brandissant son stylo alors Maes déboulé dans le bureau:

- Fini, hurla l'un.

- Ta fini tes devoirs? Demandait l'autre.

- Va te faire voir, se renfrogna Mustang en prenant un air boudeur.

- T'a fini, s'écria-t-il. Mince moi qui pensait pouvoir garder Edo pour moi tous seul, se lamenta faussement le colonel.

Roy ne pu s'empêcher de crié un grand « Ah! » victorieux en bombant le torse et croisant les bras. Cependant, pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, le général de brigade Roy Mustang, était reprit en flagrant délit et pour la troisième fois il rosit.

Reprenant son sérieux, Maes se retourna vers la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte:

- Rassemblement! Hurla-t-il.

Sur cet ordre, cinq tête bien connues entrèrent et se mirent au garde à vous. Sous les rires étouffé de Roy et Riza. Impassible, Hughes se mit a faire des allé retour devant la ligne de soldat.

- Ce soir nous avons une mission importante messieurs. J'ai nommé la mission spécial Edward Elric numéro cinquante six (Eh oui, il y en avait eu pas mal ces dernières années. Surtout lors de la dernière visite du blondinet.) Commandant Armstrong, sergent chef Fuery, adjudant chef Falman, sous lieutenant Havoc et vous sous lieutenant Breda vous vous rendrez à nôtre lieu cible. J'ai nommé le bar-restaurant Nox. Vous prendrez possession des meilleurs tables et vous tiendrez vaillamment vos positions. Pendant ce temps moi, le général la flemme alias Mustang et l'énervée de la gâchette alias Riza, les deux concerné lui décochèrent un coup de poing sur la crâne provoquant les rires des cinq autres tandis que Maes continuait, impassible: irons cherché le fugitif rechercher pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. Nous l'escorterons sur le lieu d'exécution. Notre mission est simple: une fois le condamné sur place nous nous amuserons en sa compagnie jusqu'à plus en pouvoir. Demain c'est week-end, personne ne travaille alors vous avez carte blanche quant aux offensive menées durant la soirée. Compris?

- Oui, mon colonel! Répondirent les cinq au bord de la crise de rire.

- Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne chance camarades. Ne mourrez pas en route. Mission STAAAAAARRRRRTTTTTT! Hurla un Hughes tout à fait sérieux.

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Maintenant vous savez pourquoi j'aime Maes Hughes, il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'on peu faire ça. J'espère que sa vous a plus. Moi j'ai beaucoup rit en écrivant ça et non j'ai pas honte. J'espère que vous aurez rit au moins un peu sa me suffira (dit-elle avec son attendrissant sourire de dragonneau). Je fait vite pour la suite promis. Oubliez pas de me laissé une petite review svp.


	3. chapitre 3: Pour quelques heures

Ohayou mina,

Ce matin, je me lève tôt, j'allume mon outil préférer aussi appelé ordinateur, et que vois-je j'ai déjà des reviews. Je lis et là je remarque que j'ai un sourire béat collé aux lèvres. Alors un grand ARIGATOU à Mini-Saphir, Loow et Lil'Boow. Je suis très contente que sa vous ai plus et merci pour vos remarques. Pour une première je suis super heureuse.

Du coup je suis gonflé a bloc et j'écris le troisième chapitre.

Avec les deux premiers chapitre vous avez vu que je suis capable de faire une ambiance de déprime mais je peux aussi pété un câble et déliré un bon coup. J'espère que sa vous plaira.

Avant de commencé je fais bien sur ma prière à Hiromu Arakawa. Merci de nous avoir fait découvrir Full metal alchemist. Amen.

Je fais craqué mes doigts et… Go.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 3: Pour quelques heures

La pluie s'était arrêtée sortant Edward de ses pensés. Le jeune homme se redressa et quitta la fenêtre devant laquelle il s'était installé depuis plusieurs heures. Il s'étira rapidement. Il était complètement engourdit, il se sentait lourd et raide. Et se sentiment était également valable pour son moral. Il avait tenté de réfléchir toute la journée mais les seuls choses qui lui venaient en tête étaient ses cauchemars ou les paroles de Winry et d'Al. Il n'arrivait pas a en vouloir à son frère, comment aurait-il put? Après tout il se demandait comment il était possible qu'il ne lui ai pas dit ces mots plutôt.

Il fit quelques pas mal assurés et rejoignit le lavabo. Il s'y appuya franchement avant de jeté un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Il faisait peur a voir. Il était blanc comme un mort, son visage était creusé et de monstrueuses cernes pendaient sous ses yeux. De plus ses traits tiré étaient encore plus marqués par la pénombre ambiante.

Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche et entreprit de tresser ses cheveux pour se donner un semblant d'allure. Aujourd'hui, ils les avaient plus longs. Ses mèches dorées lui chatouillaient maintenant le bas du dos. L'idée de les coupé ne lui était jamais venus à l'esprit, il les aimait beaucoup comme ça.

Il avait pris quelques centimètres et ses épaules s'étaient faites légèrement carrées. Il avait également gardé sa fine musculature. Cependant il avait perdu pas mal de poids ces derniers temps. Son pantalon qui tombait légèrement et son tee shirt autrefois moulant en attestaient.

Toujours pour essayait de se donné un semblant d'allure, il décida de se changer. Il enfila un pantalon de tissus noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Il mit ses basses bottes de cuirs qu'il lassa avant de rabattre son pantalon au dessus. Pour terminé il enfila une simple veste de cuir. Habillé ainsi, on remarquait moins sa maigreur et s'il on mettait de côté son visage épuisé on pouvait considéré qu'il était très mignon.

Il regarda sa montre d'argent d'alchimiste que l'on ne lui avait toujours pas retiré: presque dix neuf heure. Maintenant qu'il avait une apparence à peu près correct et qu'il ne risquait plus d'effrayer les enfants, il décida d'aller faire un tour. Le temps s'étant arrangé même s'il restait menaçant, prendre l'air lui semblait une bonne idée pour se distraire un peu. Et puis il essaierait de manger aussi, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir pour cela.

Il s'approcha de la porte mais alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignet quelqu'un toqua timidement. Il suspendit son geste, surprit. Puis reprenant ses esprits se demanda qui pouvait bien… Il n'eu même pas le temps de finir de se posé la question qu'un certain colonel lui sautait dessus en ouvrant brusquement la porte déjà entrouverte. Mal assuré sur ses jambes, il tomba à la renverse suivis d'un Maes affichant un visage hébété. Après un court silence, c'est un Hughes étonné d'avoir ainsi rencontrer le sol qui se releva d'un bond, son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres. Il observa rapidement le jeune homme qui se redressait lentement. Celui-ci grinça des dents furtivement. « Il a réussit son coup si son but était de faire que ma tête tourne encore plus » pensa celui-ci. Toutefois, il se constitua rapidement un visage souriant en saisissant la main tendue du colonel. Alors qu'il se relevait ce fut au tour de Riza et Mustang de faire leur apparition:

- Vous auriez put faire attention colonel, le réprimanda la blonde poings sur les hanches.

- Comment voulez vous qu'une fourmi rattrape un grand bonhomme comme lui, se moqua Mustang.

- Tiens, le grand général la flemme a réussit a venir jusqu'ici, félicitation, rétorqua Ed sans grand conviction. Et que me vaut l'honneur? Demanda-t-il en tentant de se montré moqueur.

- On est là parce qu'un certain nabot n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux mois et ne préviens même pas quand il reviens, cria Roy.

Ed soupira.

- Désolé, répondit-il.

Les trois compagnons tiquèrent, pas de cris, pas de menace, pas d'insulte alors qu'on venait de le traiter de nabot. Bizarre.

- Ed, sa va? T'es tout pâle, demanda Hughes.

- Sa va. C'est juste que je viens de passé trois jours dans un train et que j'ai pas réussi a dormir, menti-t-il.

Les trois militaires ne semblèrent pas convaincus mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Un Edward qui ne s'énerve pas, c'est pas bon.

- Bon bah, ça te fera du bien de faire la fête alors, lui dit Hughes en passant son bras sur ses épaules. La joyeuse bande de bras cassés de ce cher général et le commandant muscle nous attendent. Sa te dit?

- J'avais rien à faire alors pourquoi pas, répondit-il en forçant toujours plus son sourire.

Sans attendre de réponse il les devança dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire face toute la soirée mais il avait désespérément besoin de se changer les idées. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans la voiture de Mustang conduite par Riza qui prétextait qu'il les tuerait tous. Roy sur le siège passager, boudant comme un enfant, Hughes et Ed à l'arrière et donc, bien évidement:

- Edo, sa fait longtemps que tu étais partit. Il faut rattraper le retard. Alors regarde, s'exclama Maes en sortant ses armes. Ça c'est Elysia à la montagne, elle est trop mignonne non. Là c'est quand nous somme allés au zoo…

Et il continua tous le long du chemin provoquant l'exaspération de Mustang qui criait de plus en plus fort, les profonds soupir du lieutenant Hawkeye et… le silence d'Ed.

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Roy en était convaincu à présent. Il jetait régulièrement des coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur et observait le blond. Et il avait constater plusieurs choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas: son manque de réaction, sa pâleur mais aussi qu'il avait maigri. Il tirerait sa au clair très vite. C'était décidé.

Heureusement pour eux et surtout pour le colonel qui risquait de se faire assassiner à chaque nouvelle photo, il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre le Nox. Ils rejoignirent les autres à l'intérieur. C'était un endroit chaleureux, éclairé d'une lumière tamisée. Ce n'était pas très grand et peu de monde y venait étant donné qu'il était bien caché dans une petite rue. Mais on y était bien servie, la nourriture y était bonne et les boissons aussi. C'était un bon lieu pour s'amuser entre ami.

À leur arrivé le commandant s'écria:

- Ça faisait longtemps. Edward Elric!

Il fut rapidement suivi de l'équipe de Mustang qui rugirent en cœur:

- Salut, boss!

Hughes s'empressa d'asseoir le condamné à mort au milieu du peloton d'exécution. Puis il appela un serveur qui pris les premières commandes. Seul Edward et Riza se passèrent d'alcool au profit d'un soda.

Ed prenait tous son temps pour siroter son verre et espérait vraiment ne pas se sentir mal ce soir. Il appréciait vraiment ces petites soirées. Les discussions, ou plutôt, les blagues allaient bon train. La bonne humeur régnait. Sa faisait du bien. Contrairement à l'ambiance qui l'avait entourée à Resembool ces derniers temps, celle-ci lui était bénéfique. Pour quelques heures…

Jusque là, tout allait bien. Les rires fusaient de partout et l'excuse du long voyage était bien passée. Cette dernière plus ses sourires et plus personne ne lui posait de question. Même si cette limonade avait eu du mal a passée, il avait réussi a cacher son malaise. Il participait du mieux qu'il pouvait aux discussions et maintenait une attitude de bonne humeur. Une chose était sure: il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Il aimait leur compagnie.

Les choses se compliquèrent au moment ou Hughes commanda un énorme repas. Il essaya d'avaler quelques bouchés mais il eu le plus grand mal a retenir ses hauts de cœur. De ce fait, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Ce que personne ne sembla remarquer. Cependant un ou deux judicieux commentaire envers monsieur muscle ou la fille du papa gâteau et toute l'attention fut dirigée sur eux et leur extravagances.

Mais il ne ferait plus illusion longtemps. Il décida donc de prendre congé.

- Je vais rentré, le voyage m'a crevé et je tiens plus les yeux ouverts, déclara-t-il.

Le commandant Armstrong occupé a exhiber ses muscles debout sur une chaise, un pied sur le dossier et un poing dirigé vers le plafond, fit une chute pathétique.

- Déjà! S'écria-t-il en se relevant.

- Désolé. On remettra ça plus tard, s'excusa le blond.

Tous semblèrent déçus mais il était vrai que la soirée avançait de plus en plus. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là. Hughes, et Armstrong mettaient, ou plutôt croyaient mettre l'ambiance avec leurs idioties. Breda, Falman, Fuery et Havoc chantaient bêtement bras dessus, bras dessous. C'était certain, ils avaient un peu trop bu. Mustang riait à gorge déployée et Riza l'imitait plus discrètement et surtout avec beaucoup plus d'élégance.

Avec un signe de la main, Ed leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fit un effort titanesque pour se tenir et marcher droit. Il ne voyait plus vraiment clair et sa tête tournait. Une fois à l'extérieur, il stoppa et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Un léger vent vint caresser son visage. « Agréable » pensa-t-il. Ni les étoiles ni la lune n'étaient visible. Elles étaient cachées par un épais manteau de nuage. Dommage.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Les rues étaient éclairées par des lampadaires diffusant une lumière jaune. Le silence régnait. Personne ne mettait plus les pieds dehors à cette heure.

Il fit quelques pas mais il atteignit ses limites. Sa vue se brouilla d'avantage et il perdit l'équilibre. Résigné, il attendit le choc de sa rencontre avec le sol… mais il ne vint pas. Il sentit juste deux bras l'enserrés et le retenir. Cette chaleur…

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es juste fatigué, fit une voie qu'il connaissait bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as Ed?

- Roy, merci. Sa va. C'est rien, juste un coup de barre, répondit-il en se redressant doucement.

Puis il se retourna pour faire face au général qui ne semblait ni convaincu ni rassuré. Un sourire sans joie s'étira sur ses lèvres. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas cacher grand-chose à Roy. Surtout depuis qu'il s'étaient rapprochés.

- Menteur, rétorqua celui-ci. Dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

Ses yeux ébène reflétaient clairement son inquiétude.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit: je suis fatigué, tenta-t-il de défendre.

- Une simple fatigue ne te couperait pas l'appétit ainsi, une simple fatigue ne t'aurais pas fait perdre ton entrain et par la même occasion plusieurs kilos. Je sais parfaitement qu'il en faut beaucoup plus que trois jours de train sans dormir pour que tu ne tienne plus sur tes jambes. Je continue? Demanda-t-il.

-…

Le silence s'installa. Roy attendait, patient, observant le jeune homme devant lui. Il lui semblait qu'il allait s'effondrer dans la seconde. Il l'avait gardé à l'œil tout la soirée et tout ce qu'il avait vu ne lui ressemblait pas: il restait parfois apathique pendant plusieurs minutes d'affilé, il ne mangeais pas, il ne riait pas vraiment… C'était ce qui l'avait le plus marqué.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu à Central, Mustang avait cru voir quelque chose de similaire. Furtivement. Lors d'une de leur sortie, il avait aperçus quelque chose de différent chez Ed. Il pensait qu'il avait rêvé cette fois là. Il n'en était plus si sûr.

Maintenant il l'avait devant lui. Il lui avait manqué. Mais se sentiment s'était retrouvé submergé par l'inquiétude lorsqu'il avait aperçu le visage d'Edward à l'hôtel. Il était là, debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. Et il ne disait rien. Pourquoi? Il ne lui faisait pas confiance?

Une goutte d'eau l'interrompit dans ses pensés. Il regarda le ciel. Une deuxième vint s'écrasée sur sa joue. Il reporta de nouveau ses onyx sur Ed. Il se figea. Une perle aqueuse s'était logée près de son œil et roulée maintenant sur sa joue, tel un petit diamant. On aurait dit que le ciel s'évertué a vouloir montrer ces larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas a laissées sortir.

- Je te reconduis à ton hôtel. Sa va être le déluge dans peu de temps. Tu ne peux pas rentrer à pied, reprit Mustang sur un tout doux.

- Merci, répondit Ed en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Ils grimpèrent tout deux et comme l'avait prédit Roy, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'une pluie torrentielle ne débute. Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle. Mustang avait posé sa question, il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre la réponse. Il était inutile d'insisté, pour l'instant. Il se contentait de gardé un œil discret sur l'objet de ses angoisses.

De son côté, Edward ne savait pas trop comment se comporté avec lui. Il était inutile de prendre Roy pour un idiot, il ne l'était pas. Restait-il a savoir s'il ne lui disait rien ou l'inverse.

Dans le premier cas, il devrait soit inventer une bonne histoire soit se taire tout simplement. Mais quelque chose lui murmurait qu'une telle position serait difficile à tenir face à Roy Mustang.

Dans le deuxième cas, il inquiéterait tout le monde et pourquoi? Personne n'y pouvait rien de toute façon. Avait-il seulement envie de parler? Il n'en savais rien.

Il voulait avancer mais ses chaînes l'entravaient, le blessaient, le rongeaient. Il était le seul à devoir endurer ça. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher Roy de poursuivre sa route. Il avait ses propre projets: devenir généralissime. Et Edward savait qu'il était la personne la plus appropriée pour ça. Il ferait un bon chef. Non, il ne devait pas lui créer plus de problèmes.

Il garderait tous ça pour lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il s'en sortirait bien tout seul…

Sans s'en rendre compte le jeune homme s'assoupit contre la vitre. Mais à peine avait-il cédait un peu de terrain au sommeil que ses terribles visions le tourmentèrent. La chose qu'il avait transmutée lorsqu'il avait voulut revoir le doux sourire de sa mère, le malheur et la colère de son petit frère, tout ceux qui étaient mort en l'aidant. Tout ceux qui avaient étés blessés. Les innombrables morts ayant servis à la création de pierres philosophales… Il se voyait baignant dans le sang, il revoyait son péché, il revivait toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé. Le sang, la culpabilité, les reproche, la peur…

Il se réveilla dans un sursaut, le souffle court. Il était toujours dans la voiture et il pleuvait toujours. Cela ne devait faire guère plus de deux minutes qu'ils s'étaient mit en route. Il se calma et attendit une remarque de Roy… Mais elle ne vint pas. Cela le soulagea un peu.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, Mustang commença a avoir une petite idée de ce qui pouvait ce passé. Il n'insisterait pas ce soir mais il ne laissait pas tomber.

Il ramena le jeune homme à son hôtel. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et il eu raison. Ed manqua encore une fois de tomber en plein milieu des escaliers. Il le soutint alors et il comptait bien continuait…

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

(Soupir…) J'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais. (Regarde la pendule) NANYYYYYYY! Sa fait au moins vingt heure que j'ai tapé le premier mot de ce chapitre. J'ai jamais mit autant de temps a écrire si peu de texte. C'est pas ma faute, c'est à cause de vous collègues auteurs. J'ai passé trop de nuits blanches à lire vos travaux et maintenant j'arrive pu a me concentrer. Mais par pitié, Continuez!

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plus! À très vite pour le prochain chapitre. Oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review s'il vous plait.

(Deux heures dix du matin) Bonne nuit (dit-elle avec ses petits yeux de dragonneau somnolent).


	4. chapitre 4 Laisse moi briser tes chaînes

Ohayou mina

Je suis de retour. Et oui, je suis collante. Voici la suite de ma fic: Le héros du peuple.

Merci à Frisouille et Papy-1412 que je remercie d'ailleurs pour sa proposition. Je l'ai pas mal prit du tout au contraire. Mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui relit mes textes. Seulement elle est en vacance (snif snif).

Au fait je remercie ceux qui mon laissé un com sur mon orthographe. Sa ma fait chaud au cœur par ce qu'il y encore pas longtemps j'étais une vrai catastrophe dans se domaine. J'ai jamais eu plus de zéro moins vingt en dictée (snif snif) La honte. Du coup j'ai repris le tout à zéro mais j'ai encore du boulot. Mais vos reviews prouvent que j'ai fait des progrès. Alors ARIGATOU!

Je rappel une fois de plus que full metal achemist est l'œuvre d'Hiromu Arakawa.

Et comme d'habitude j'espère que mon imagination et mon travail vous plairont.

Que vôtre lecture soit délectable.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 4: Laisse-moi briser tes chaînes

La nuit avait été des plus agitée pour Ed. Ses cauchemars ne lui avaient laissés aucun répit. Seul quelques minutes de sommeil lui avaient été accordées. Le peu qu'il avait réussi a avaler durant la soirée était ressorti, le laissant dans un état pitoyable. Après un énième passage par les toilettes, il regagna sa chambre toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Il se rinça la bouche et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Cependant devant le manque d'efficacité de son geste il plongea sa tête sous le robinet. Il attrapa ensuite une serviette et se sécha rapidement avant de retournait s'allonger un peu.

La seule lumière qui lui parvenait était la lueur des réverbères filtrée par la pluie. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il avait froid. Les images de ses cauchemars qui le hantaient même lorsqu'il avait les yeux ouverts, laissèrent soudain place à d'autre vision. Les sourires qu'il avait vus ce soir. C'était réconfortant. Puis le visage de Roy pris place devant ses yeux. Lui et son expression inquiète.

- Baka, murmura Ed.

Vers l'aube, le ciel s'éclairci. La grisaille laissa place au ciel bleu parsemé, par ci par là, de quelques nuages cotonneux. Rapidement le soleil fit irruption dans la chambre. Il réchauffa un peu l'ambiance avant d'éclairer progressivement le visage blanc d'Edward. Toujours recroquevillé sur le lit, il n'avait même pas remarquer la levé du jour.

Il n'avait pas bouger depuis plusieurs heures. Même si ce n'était pas le cas pour son esprit, son corps semblait le laissé tranquille. Pour le moment. Il était resté allongé pour tenter de reprendre un peu de force. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de se remettre sur pied pour pouvoir avancer.

Il finit par se lever péniblement et rejoignit la salle de bain. Il prit rapidement une bonne douche chaude qui lui délia un peu les muscles. Puis il regagna sa chambre. Il passa quelques minutes a sécher soigneusement sa jambe de métal. Il enfila ensuite un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise de la même teinte dont-il lassa les premiers boutons ouverts. Il allait enfilé ses bottes mais il renonça pour s'étaler de nouveau sur le lit.

Ses long cheveux libres tombaient tout autour de lui comme une rivière d'or. Il releva d'une main les quelques mèches qui l'empêchaient de voir le réveil posés non loin de là. Presque midi. Il en fut étonné. Il perdait la notion du temps depuis quelques jours. La fatigue sûrement.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait même pas la force de levé le petit doigt. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là éternellement. Il se reposerait encore un peu et… Soudain on toqua à la porte. N'ayant pas le courage d'aller ouvrir, il se contenta de mieux s'installer sur son lit. Il s'assit contre le mur, replia sa jambe droite et déposa son bras droit dessus.

- Entrez! Dit-il ensuite.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le général de brigade Mustang. Ed ne fut pas vraiment surprit. Il savait qu'après la discussion qu'ils avaient eus hier, il reviendrait. Que faire?

- Salut, comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

- Sa va. Mais n'affiche pas une tête pareil, tu fais peur, répondit Ed avec un sourire.

Roy avança et s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de lui. Il voulait des réponses et cela se lisait sur son visage.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça! T'as vu ta tête! Rétorqua-t-il.

- C'est rien je…

- Suis juste un peu fatigué, termina Roy d'un ton calme.

- …

Mustang le regarda un moment: il était aussi pâle qu'un mort, avait d'énormes cernes et regardait dans le vague. Il était habillé de façon a être à l'aise et venait sûrement de prendre une douche, ses longs cheveux étant encore légèrement humides.

Le général repensa au moment ou, la veille, il avait vu le jeune homme s'assoupir pour se réveillé en sursaut deux minutes plus tard, transpirant et essoufflé.

- Tu fais des cauchemars. J'ai raison? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Edward releva les yeux sans pour autant croisé les siens. Il était visiblement surprit:

- Comment… bredouilla-t-il.

- Après le massacre d'Ishbal, j'ai eu le même problème. J'ai supposé que c'était ton cas après t'avoir vu hier. J'ai mi dans le mille on dirait, expliqua-t-il.

« Inutile de lui mentir maintenant. » pensa le jeune homme.

- Dans le mille, avoua Ed avec un sourire pâle.

- Raconte, demanda Roy.

- Je m'en sortirais tout seul, t'inquiète, lança le blond.

Roy le fixa. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui parler? Il avait peur pour lui, il s'inquiétait de le voir dans cet état. D'ailleurs lui aussi avait fait une nuit blanche à cause de ça. Il voulait l'aider, le rassurer, mais il ne le laissait pas faire. Cependant Mustang était un homme tenace.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Demanda l'alchimiste de flamme.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Après tout ce qui c'est passé, bien sûr que je te fais confiance. Tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, par exemple, la fois avec les soldats mannequins.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu as tes problèmes, j'ai les miens. Ne t'embête pas avec ça. Je trouverais une solution tout seul et je continuerais d'avancer. Comme je l'ai toujours fait, répondit-il en faisant balancer sa tête en arrière l'appuyant contre le mur.

Roy commençait a comprendre. Et il savait quoi dire:

- Sait-tu pourquoi j'ai toujours veillé a être bien entouré? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Surprit par ce changement de sujet, Ed redressa la tête et fixa les onyx qui n'avaient cessée de chercher le contacte avec ses perles d'or. Il fixa ses diamants noirs qui le regardaient avec angoisse. Il y vit aussi de la peur. De la peur, pour lui? Et cette flamme tout au fond de cette toile d'encre, qu'était-elle?

- Riza, Havoc et compagnie. Ce sont tous des personnes de grande valeur, des subalternes loyaux et des amis irremplaçables, reprit Roy. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à Maes si j'ai réussi a surmonté la guerre et ses blessures.

Il fit une pause et constata qu'il avait toute l'attention du jeune homme. Il poursuivit:

- C'est grâce à eux si je suis là aujourd'hui. Ils ont toujours été la pour me rattraper si je venais a chuter. Te souviens-tu de ce que tu as dit à Envy juste avant qu'il ne meure? Demanda-t-il.

Ed sembla réfléchir, sans le lâcher des yeux mais comme il ne répondait pas, Roy le fit à ça place:

- Tu as dit que les humains pouvaient se relever et qu'ils s'entraidaient pour y arriver. En ce moment tu es à terre, entravé par tes chaînes.

Il fit une pause pour voir la réaction qu'il provoquait. Edward le regardait. Il le regardait et semblait vouloir lui dire « merci » sans que cela ne passe ses lèvres. Il en fut surpris mais il continua:

- Laisse-moi briser tes chaînes. Et accepte la main que je te tends. Je t'aiderais a te relever, je te porterais si tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes et on avancera ensemble, dit-il avec un sourire.

Du bout des doigts, il écarta avec douceur les quelques mèches qui traversaient le visage de celui auquel elles appartenaient. Il regarda son visage et vit une perle d'eau salée naitre puis roulée sur sa joue. Naturellement, Roy la cueillit du bout de l'index, précieusement, comme s'il récupérait un joyaux. Un sourire tendre sur le visage, il caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme qui se laissa doucement tomber sur son épaule.

Ed lui était reconnaissant d'avoir dit ces mots. Pourquoi? Peut-être parce qu'il était le premier a percé sa souffrance à jour. Lui l'avait vu alors que les autres s'étaient laissés berné par quelques sourires. Et il disait qu'il l'aiderait. Pourquoi pas après tout? On lui disait souvent qu'il était trop têtu, peut-être était-il temps de laissé tomber cette mauvaise habitude. Au moins avec lui…

Et puis il avait dit qu'il briserait ses chaînes. Visiblement, il pouvait lui faire confiance pour cela puisqu'il avait déjà réussi à libérer ses larmes. Ces petits diamants qui n'étaient plus apparus dans ses yeux depuis longtemps. Il alla, sans s'en rendre compte, appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de Roy. Une deuxième larme s'échappa, une troisième suivit d'une quatrième. Elles se succédèrent pour ne plus s'arrêtées.

Lorsqu'il remarqua ces larmes, puis quelques secondes plus tard les sanglots d'Ed, Roy fut pris d'une envie irrépressible: il voulait le protéger, le débarrasser de ses angoisses, de ses peurs, de tout ce qui pouvait le blesser. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui, attendant patiemment.

Edward s'y sentait bien. Cette chaleur étrangère qui se communiquée à son corps et qui le parcourait, l'apaisait. C'était agréable. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti une telle sensation? Il n'arrivait pas a répondre à cette simple question. Peut-être parce que cela n'était jamais arrivé. Protéger dans se cocon, il pouvait montré ses larmes, ses faiblesses. C'était si apaisant, si agréable.

Il fallut bien une heure pour qu'il se calme. Roy resta silencieux. Il continuait de le serrer contre lui, caressant les fils d'or qui tombaient sur ces épaules qui tressautaient.

Lorsqu'il sentit celui qu'il tenait se détendre complètement et qu'il entendit le son d'une respiration régulière, il sut qu'il s'était endormi. Il l'allongea dans son lit et le couvrit. Se laissant porter par ses envies, il déposa un baiser sur son front et une caresse sur sa joue.

- Dort, je veille sur ton sommeil, murmura-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ed dormit en paix. Pas de cauchemars, juste son sourire et ses bras.

Roy resta assit au bord du matelas, guettant le moindre signe de malaise qui traduirait l'intrusion de cauchemar dans le sommeil du blondinet.

Il en profitait aussi pour analyser les sensations, les envies et les sentiments qui l'avaient parcouru ses dernières heures. Il était rationnel, objectif et il n'était pas du genre a se voiler la face. Autant l'admettre tout de suite: il était amoureux du jeune blond étendu près de lui.

En cherchant bien, quoi de plus logique? La première fois qu'il l'avait vu chez les Rockbell, la première fois qu'il avait vu sa détermination, il avait été profondément ému.

Au fil du temps, il s'était mit a apprécié de plus en plus sa compagnie, sa présence. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait remarqué qu'il s'inquiétait facilement à son sujet. Lorsqu'il partait pour une mission dangereuse ou qu'il mettait trop de temps a rentré. Il ne s'était jamais fait autant de souci pour quelqu'un. Il appréciait ses sourires. Il avait peur de le perdre quand il apprenait qu'il avait été blessé. Enfin bref, ça plus tout une panoplie de réaction dans le même genre.

De toute manière ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'il pouvait contrôler. Et puis être amoureux d'une personne aussi belle, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, ce n'était pas si mal.

Les heures défilèrent et Roy les passa en regardant Ed, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Ce ne fut qu'un peu avant l'aube qu'Edward ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. La chambre était éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva Roy, dormant, assit sur une chaise et affalé sur le lit à côté de lui. Il le regarda un instant et le remercia intérieurement pour son soutient.

- Bien dormit, fit soudain la voie de Mustang.

Ed le regarda se redresser.

- Hum, merci. Excuse-moi. On dirait bien que j'ai dormis un peu trop longtemps.

- T'en avais besoin. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, répondit-il.

- Tu es resté là tout le temps? Demanda le blond.

- Oui. Au fait, tu compte rester à Central combien de temps cette fois-ci? Demanda le général.

Il regretta sa question lorsqu'il vit un éclair de tristesse traverser les perles d'or.

- Je pense m'y installé définitivement, répondit Ed avec un sourire faux.

Roy fut profondément surprit par cette réponse mais une idée lui vint:

- Dans ce cas, que dirais tu de venir vivre chez moi? J'ai une grande maison ou je vie seul. Ça me fera un peu de compagnie et puis les apparts sont rares et chers à Central sa te fera des économies. Et je ne pense pas que tu veuille vivre à l'hôtel. Qu'en penses-tu?

Ce fut au tour d'Edward d'être surprit. Sa tête tournait toujours et une migraine menacée. Aussi il ne réfléchit pas et décida de suivre son instinct:

- D'accord.

Alors qu'il donnait cette réponse, il vit le plus grand sourire qu'il n'ai jamais vu s'étiré sur les lèvres de Roy. Il était mignon comme ça. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser, Ed piqua un fard. Il fut bien content que l'obscurité ambiante empêche le général de s'en rendre compte. Il tourna la tête et regarda dehors. Les première lueurs du jour commençaient a être visible derrière les immeubles. Il regarda l'heure: presque huit heure. Décidément, le soleil était paresseux à l'approche de l'hiver.

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plus. Je m'attèle à la suite et je vous l'offre dés que possible.

Oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review s'il vous plait (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau implorant), c'est super motivant de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.


	5. chapitre 5: Chez moi

_**Ohayou mina.**_

_**Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre mouahahahahahah! (Rire diabolique). Je vais vous faire lire encore et encore ahahahahaha!**_

_**Avant de commencé la séance de douce torture je remercie Papy-1412, Frisouille, loow, et Vic et Alice et Patronna-sama fidèle au poste des reviews. Et un deuxième merci à loow pour ses astuce encore plus pour celle des reviews (je n'avais pas vu).**_

_**Désolé pour l'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux, c'est promis.**_

_**Malheureusement full metal alchemist n'est pas mon œuvre mais celle de Hiromu Arakawa. **_

_**Comme toujours j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapitre 5: Chez moi**_

_**Peu de temps après leur réveil Roy emmena Edward dans un café ou ils prirent leur petit déjeuner. Ed se contenta d'un simple jus d'orange alors que Mustang engloutissait croissant sur croissant. **_

_**- Au fait Roy, commença soudain le blond, tu ne doit pas aller bosser?**_

_**Le général s'immobilisa et sortit sa montre d'argent.**_

_**- Mince! Je suis en retard! Riza va me tuer!**_

_**Il avala d'un trait le reste de son café et avala rapidement son dernier croissant. Il se dirigea précipitament vers la sortie mais il stoppa et se retourna à mi chemin.**_

_**- Tu veux que je te ramène? Demanda-t-il.**_

_**- Non vas-y. Je vais marcher un peu sa ne me fera pas de mal. Et puis si je te mets plus en retard, le lieutenant Hawkeye va me tuer aussi. Je ne veux pas la rendre coupable d'un double homicide, répondit-il en riant.**_

_**- Traitre! Grogna Roy. Je passerais te prendre ce soir et tu pourras t'installer chez moi, ok?**_

_**- Ok. Mais vas-y maintenant. J'ai pas envie que tu passe l'arme à gauche.**_

_**- Quoi tu t'inquiète pour moi? Demanda Roy avec un sourire.**_

_**Ce dernier s'étira encore plus sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Ed piquer un fard impressionnant.**_

_**- Bi…bien sur que non, bredouilla-t-il. C'est juste que sa m'embêterais d'avoir un supérieur encore plus chiant.**_

_**- Hai, hai. À ce soir alors.**_

_**- À plus. Grouille maintenant.**_

_**Et c'est un général bien en retard qui grimpa dans sa voiture en quatrième vitesse et qui partit en trombe vers le QG. **_

_**Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans son bureau, ouvrant la porte d'un geste brusque, il se retrouva instantanément avec un certain gun plaqué sur la tempe. **_

_**- Où étiez-vous général? Demanda Riza en colère. Et pas de mensonge.**_

_**Le général en question déglutit difficilement en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. **_

_**- Je buvais un café avec le Fullmetal, répondit-il.**_

_**- Oh oh. Tu buvais un café avec Ed. Je vois, je vois, fit la voix d'un certain colonel.**_

_**- Et alors sa te dérange? Rétorqua Mustang en faisant face à son ami.**_

_**- Bien sur que non. C'est juste que toi, lui, dans un café. C'est romantique, répondit Hughes d'une voix… bizarre pleine de sous-entendu. **_

_**- Non mais t'as pas fini tes conneries, cria Roy.**_

_**- Du calme, du calme. Pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça? Demanda-t-il en reculant d'un pas, mains en l'air.**_

_**Il ria un moment de la tête de son ami puis il reprit, cette fois d'une voie plus grave:**_

_**- Comment va-t-il? Demanda le colonel.**_

_**Mustang reprit son sérieux en une seconde. Puis Riza prit la parole:**_

_**- On a tous remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal l'autre soir.**_

_**- Pour être franc, il va pas très bien mais je m'en charge.**_

_**- Oh! Tu t'en charge, répondit Maes de retour en mode sous-entendu.**_

_**- Déconne pas avec ça, le réprimanda le général en gagnant son bureau.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Maes en laissant de côté les moqueries. **_

_**- Le même problème que j'ai eu après le massacre d'Ishbal, répondit-il doucement.**_

_**Riza et Maes eurent un sursaut. Hawkeye baissa les yeux, un air triste sur le visage**_

_**- Tu es sur que sa ira? Demanda Hughes.**_

_**- Je suis passé par là alors sa devrais aller. Mais il y a autre chose qui m'embête, dit Roy en prenant son menton entre deux doigts. **_

_**- Quoi dont? Demanda Riza. **_

_**- Il a dit qu'il comptait s'installer définitivement à Central. Et seul, visiblement, expliqua-t-il.**_

_**- Quoi, sans Al! S'étonna Hughes.**_

_**- On dirait bien. Je me demande s'il s'est passé quelque chose à Resembool. Il a fait une drôle de tête en m'annonçant sa. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est revenu à Central, supposa Roy.**_

_**- On devrait peut-être appelé Alphonse pour savoir ce qui c'est passé, proposa Riza.**_

_**- On risque de faire une bourde en faisant ça. Y vaux mieux d'abord posé la question à Ed, remarqua Maes.**_

_**- Hughes a raison. J'essaierais d'en parler avec lui, répondit Roy.**_

_**- Au fait, y faudra que je lui dise qu'il peut venir à la maison en attendant de trouver un appart, ça risque d'être long. Comme-ça Elysia aura quelqu'un avec qui jouer, déclara le colonel.**_

_**- Pas la peine, intervint Mustang.**_

_**- Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Maes en mode « Je sent qu'il y a du scoop dans l'air ».**_

_**- Il va venir habiter chez moi, répondit doucement un Roy légèrement gêné et rosissant. **_

_**Riza se mit a sourire doucement tandis que Hughes éclatait de rire.**_

_**- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Cria Mustang.**_

_**- Oh rien, répondit Maes entre deux rires. C'est juste que toi, lui, vivant chez toi. On dirait un jeune couple, dit-il.**_

_**- Hughes! Teme! Je vais te cramer! Cria Mustang en enfilant ses gants**_

_**- Général! Arrêtez ses enfantillages, intervint une Riza amusée. **_

_**- Mais se ne sont pas des enfantillages, Riza-chan, intervint Maes mode gaga. C'est l'amooouuuurrrrr! Dit-il les mains jointes en faisant des bisous dans le vide.**_

_**Cette fois, Roy rougit comme une tomate avant de s'énervé de plus belle:**_

_**- Hughes t'es mort! Cria-t-il en se préparant a claquer des doigts. **_

_**- Wouah! Un amoureux en colère, ça fait peur, cria Maes en sortant en courant. **_

_**- Amoureux? Fit Havoc qui allait entrer alors que le colonel sortait.**_

_**- Vous avez une nouvelle copine général? Demanda Fuery qui suivait derrière. **_

_**Falman et Breda entrèrent eux aussi une pile de dossiers dans les mains.**_

_**- C'est la copine de qui que vous avez piqué cette fois-ci? Enchaina l'argenté.**_

_**- Allez, vous pouvez bien nous le dire, non? Continua Breda.**_

_**Les quatre soldats attendaient la réponse d'un général qui bouillonnait littéralement. Riza recula d'un pas par prudence avant que… ça y est, il pète un câble:**_

_**- Non mais de quoi je me mêle? Cria-t-il. Je vous en pose moi des questions? Vous avez pas du travail? Allez, au boulot sinon va y avoir un barbecue dans la seconde, s'époumona-t-il.**_

_**Et dans la seconde, la pièce avait été désertée. Cependant quelques dossiers supplémentaires s'étaient retrouvés sur le bureau.**_

_**- Bon si vous avez finit de vous amusez général, il y a du travail qui vous attend, fit remarquer Riza. Et comme vous étiez en retard, il va falloir doublé la cadence, dit-elle en sortant son fidèle gun.**_

_**Ce fut donc un Roy mécontent, qui s'installa de mauvaise grâce sur son siège de cuir et commença a travailler. Cependant il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le visage d'Edward lui revienne à l'esprit et avec lui, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.**_

_**Une fois Roy partit, Ed paya et sortit du café. Il regagna rapidement l'hôtel ou il prit une douche. Comme souvent ces derniers temps il passa beaucoup de temps allongé, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Même s'il avait bien dormi cette nuit. Il en faudrait bien plus pour qu'il soit de nouveau sur pied.**_

_**Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait un peu mieux depuis la veille. Il avait juste pleuré pendant une heure mais cela lui avait fait du bien. De plus les paroles de Roy avaient eu l'effet d'un baume apaisant sur son esprit.**_

_**Allongé sur son lit, il repensa longtemps à leur discussion. Le feu lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il se remémora le moment ou Mustang l'avait enlacé. Mais c'était si agréable, ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Pour la première fois, il s'était senti protéger.**_

_**Puis il repensa au fait d'habiter chez Roy. Il y a quelques années il aurait surement dit quelque chose comme: « Jamais de la vie ». Mais avec le temps il s'était mit a apprécié de plus en plus l'alchimiste de flamme. Il l'appréciait plus qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié personne. C'était un sentiment étrange, un sentiment qu'il avait du mal a nommé. Et quand il lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui, il fut étonné de constater qu'il en avait bien envie.**_

_**Alors qu'il réfléchissait, une question lui vint en tête: « À quoi pouvait bien ressemblé la maison de Roy? ». Tout à coup cette question lui sembla d'une grande importance. Il ne se l'était jamais posé et maintenant sa curiosité le taraudée. Après avoir fait toute sorte de supposition, il décida d'attendre de voir. **_

_**En fin d'après-midi, il alla se promener un peu. Il marcha un moment et fit une pause dans un parc. Le temps commençait a être de plus en plus froid, l'hivers approchant à grand pas. Les feuilles des arbres avaient pratiquement toutes rejoint le sol et plus une fleur ne montrait le bout de son nez. Il n'y avait plus que le vent qui venait de temps a autre animé le paysage. **_

_**Ed profita un moment du calme qui régnait aux alentours. Il se vida la tête pour ne plus avoir que la caresse du vent qui soulevait doucement ses cheveux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pensés dérivèrent vers son petit frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment?**_

_**Lorsqu'il avait fait son tour du pays il y a quelques mois, il était seul mais il avait toujours gardé le contacte avec Al grâce au téléphone. Cela lui faisait bizarre de ne plus lui parler. Est-ce qu'il était toujours fâché? Sûrement. Edward doutait qu'un jour il lui pardonne, il espérait juste qu'il accepte de lui parler de nouveau.**_

_**Finalement, il décida de tenter sa chance et se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique. Il prit le combiné, inséra quelques pièces et composa lentement le numéro de la maison Rockbell. Quelques tonalités se firent entendre et une certaine angoisse commença se faire sentir. Inconsciemment il serra poings et dents. Enfin, une voie se fit entendre. Il s'agissait de mamie Pinako.**_

_**- Rockbell automail, j'écoute, annonça-t-elle. **_

_**- Salut mamie, c'est Ed, commença-t-il.**_

_**- Oh, Edo. Comment-va-tu? Demanda-t-elle.**_

_**- Sa va et toi?**_

_**- Je rajeunis pas mais sa va. Tu n'as pas eu de problème pendant le voyage?**_

_**- Non, sa va. Mamie, est-ce qu'Al est là? J'aimerais lui parler, demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.**_

_**Il y eu un cour silence puis elle répondit:**_

_**- Attend une seconde, je te l'appel.**_

_**Il y eu ensuite un bruit qu'Edward identifia comme étant celui du combiné qu'on posé sur le meuble. Quelques secondes plus tard la voie de mamie résonna au loin:**_

_**- Alphonse! Ton frère est au téléphone, il aimerait te parler. Tu viens?**_

_**À ce moment Ed stressa de plus en plus. Son cœur bâtait la chamade. Puis il entendit la voix de son frère qui répondait à mamie:**_

_**- Je ne veux pas lui parler! Dit lui de ne plus appeler et qu'il me laisse tranquille, avait-il crié. Je suis bien mieux sans lui.**_

_**Lorsqu'il entendit cela le cœur d'Ed rata un battement, sa faisait mal. Il y avait tellement de colère dans ses mots. La voie de mamie résonna de nouveau, elle criait:**_

_**- Espèce d'ingrat! Tu n'as pas honte.**_

_**Puis elle reprit le téléphone:**_

_**- Ed?**_

_**- …**_

_**- Ed? Tu es là? Fit-elle inquiète.**_

_**- Ah oui! Excuse moi, j'étais distrait.**_

_**- Al est sorti sans que je m'en aperçoive, menti-t-elle. Désolé.**_

_**- Ce n'est rien. Peux-tu lui dire que s'il veut me contacter je serais chez le général Mustang?**_

_**- Je passe le message.**_

_**- Merci mamie. Je vais te laisser. Prend soin de toi.**_

_**- Appel de temps en temps. J'aimerais avoir de tes nouvelles. **_

_**- Promit, salut, dit-il avant de raccrocher.**_

_**Il resta immobile un long moment devant le téléphone. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Il n'arrivait pas a comprendre.**_

_**Mécaniquement, lentement il fini par regagner l'hôtel. Il fit le chemin tel un zombie alors que l'obscurité tombé autour et à l'intérieur de lui.**_

_**Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre il n'eu même pas le temps de refermé la porte: une violente douleur saisie sa poitrine. Il tituba et tomba à genoux quelques pas plus loin. Une main vint serrer sa chemise tandis que l'autre s'appuyait au sol, poing serré. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il serra les dents sous la souffrance et attendit…**_

_**C'est un Mustang tout excité qui quitta son bureau alors que l'obscurité commençait son avancée. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers l'hôtel d'Edward. Il était tout sourire en montant les escalier puis s'apprêta a toqué lorsqu'il atteignit la porte qu'il cherchait. Mais il s'immobilisa en constatant qu'elle était entrouverte. Soudain, une plainte étouffé lui parvint. Il entra sans attendre. Ce qu'il vit le figea net. Ed était là, à genoux au sol, plié en deux.**_

_**- Ed! S'écria-t-il en accourant vers lui.**_

_**Il s'accroupit devant lui. Le jeune homme souffrait et pas qu'un peu, c'était indéniable. Son visage tendu était couvert de sueur. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieur si fort qu'une fine rivière écarlate traversée son menton. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses deux mains tenaient sa chemise au niveau de sa poitrine.**_

_**- Ed! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Roy paniqué. **_

_**- J'ai mal, parvint a articulé le blond.**_

_**- Ça je le vois bien. Je vais chercher un médecin, dit-il en se redressant.**_

_**Mais il fut stoppé dans son mouvement: Edward avait agrippé sa veste de ses deux mains:**_

_**- Non… reste là… un médecin ne servirait à rien…ça va passer…dit-il difficilement.**_

_**Le général s'accroupit de nouveau devant lui mais le blond ne lâcha pas prise sur ses vêtements.**_

_**- Mais…, voulut protester Roy.**_

_**- Reste là! L'interrompit Ed avec plus de force.**_

_**Mustang obtempéra, serrant les dents devant l'expression de souffrance d'Edward. Il s'approcha un peu plus, posa une main sur l'une des épaules qui se soulevait avec force tandis que l'autre vint naturellement caresser les cheveux d'or.**_

_**Edward serrait désespérément la veste de Mustang attendant que la douleur passe. Et elle se calma alors qu'il se concentrer sur la main de Roy dans ses cheveux.**_

_**Celui-ci fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit le blond se détendre enfin après de longues minutes. Il reprit doucement le contrôle de sa respiration puis il tenta de se lever. Aussitôt Roy le soutenu et l'aida à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuil. Il alla ensuite chercher un verre d'eau. Il s'accroupit de nouveau devant le blond qui gardait la tête basse et lui présenta la boisson qu'il saisit lentement.**_

_**- Boit. Ça te fera du bien, dit-il d'une voie douce.**_

_**- Je ne veux ni pitié ni compassion, répondit le Ed.**_

_**Roy se figea de surprise. Le jeune homme se sentait honteux cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Roy quitta son expression étonné pour une autre beaucoup plus tendre. Il posa une main sur la jambe de chair du jeune homme et saisit son menton de l'autre. Il lui releva doucement le visage, le forçant a le regarder dans les yeux:**_

_**- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. J'ai peur et je m'inquiète pour toi.**_

_**Ed ne put nier la sincérité qu'il voyait dans les diamants noirs.**_

_**- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure au bord des larmes.**_

_**- Par ce que je tiens à toi plus que quiconque, répondit-il sans hésité.**_

_**Edward fut bouleversé. Alors que plus tôt sa seul famille de rejetait violement, il lui disait qu'il tenait à lui. Ça le rendait heureux. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il alla, comme la veille, appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de Roy.**_

_**- Merci, murmura-t-il. Merci.**_

_**Mustang referma ses bras autour du blond qui en fit de même avant de versé toute les larmes de son corps alors qu'une main, douce et chaude, caressait ses cheveux.**_

_**Lorsqu'il se calma, Mustang l'amena à sa voiture en le soutenant avant de l'emmener chez lui. Il habitait un petit manoir en périphérie de la ville. C'était un endroit calme comparé au centre de l'agglomération. **_

_**La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte que Roy referma derrière lui.**_

_**- Tu es ici chez toi, déclara-t-il.**_

_**Ed eu un sourire indescriptible.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le général.**_

_**- Rien, c'est juste que sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas nommé d'endroit « chez moi ».**_

_**À suivre…**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Et voilà. Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. **_

_**Je sais, j'ai été un peu cruel sur ce coût là avec Ed (Dit elle en mode dragonneau maléfique). Me tuer pas!**_

_**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même, la vie de nôtre blondinet préféré ne restera pas toujours noir ne vous en faites pas.**_

_**Oubliez pas de me laissez une petite review, svp.**_

_**À plus pour la suite.**_


	6. chapitre 6: Je t'aime

Ohayou mina.

Me revoilà pour la suite de ma toute première fic. Et oui vous n'en avez pas encore fini avec moi. Ahahahahahah!

Je remercie alhia, Frisouille, Loow et Yumi-chan de m'avoir laissé des reviews. Ça fait plaisir.

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous: Full metal achemist est l'œuvre d'Hiromu Arakawa, pas la mienne (snif snif)

J'espère que la suite des aventures de notre blondinet national vous plairons.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 6: Je t'aime

Un fois arrivé, Roy installa Ed au salon. Comme il l'avait supposé en premier lieu, Edward trouva une décoration simple, sobre et pratique. Cependant l'endroit était bien plus grand que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mustang alla chercher quelques boissons avant de s'installer en face du jeune homme. Il retira sa veste et déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il tendit un verre au blond avant de se saisir du deuxième.

- Tu te sens mieux? Demanda-t-il après avoir bu une gorgé.

- C'est passé maintenant, répondit le blond.

- Depuis quand tu as ces cauchemars? Demanda le général d'une voix douce.

- Depuis le jour même où l'on a essayé de ramener maman à la vie, répondit-il en basculant la tête en arrière.

Roy écarquilla les yeux: depuis si longtemps!

- Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé? Demanda-t-il.

- Je n'avais pas envie de le faire. Et puis, durant toutes les années ou nous avons cherché un moyen de retrouver nos corps, ces cauchemars étaient rares. Ce n'est que depuis que tout est rentré dans l'ordre que sa me pose un problème.

Roy restait silencieux, il écoutait avec attention.

- Maintenant, ils ne me lâchent plus.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure? Demanda Mustang.

- Ça. Ces crises arrivent de plus en plus souvent en ce moment. Quand j'ai fait le tour du pays il y a quelques semaines, j'ai croisé le docteur Marcoh. Je lui ai demandé son avis là-dessus. Il a dit que c'était à cause de la fatigue et de mon état mental. Il a dit que je devais essayer de laissé mon passé derrière moi et que ces crises s'arrêteraient d'elle-même.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour boire un peu.

- Mais j'y arrive pas, lâcha-t-il en baissant le visage.

Roy se leva, contourna la table basse et s'assit à côté de lui.

- C'est pour ça que tu dois accepter de parler avec les autres.

- Hum.

- Ed, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu n'en a pas envie mais est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à Resembool? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Le blond se crispa d'un coup alors que sa dispute avec son frère refaisait surface. Inconsciemment il referma ses bras autour de son corps, comme pour se protéger. Roy s'inquiéta de sa réaction et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

En sentant ce geste Edward le fixa dans les yeux. Son calme le rassura et il se détendit. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux.

Après un court silence il se décida a tout raconter. Il passa ainsi un long moment à raconter ses disputes avec Al et Winry pour finir par le coup de téléphone de l'après-midi. Il parlait sur un ton monocorde qui se voulait neutre mais ses émotions étaient plus qu'évidentes.

Alors que Roy l'écoutait, il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de transformer Alphonse et Winry en torche humaine. Comment avaient-ils pus lui faire autant de mal sans se rendre compte qu'il souffrait déjà. Cela le mettait dans une colère noire. Non mais pour qui ils se prenaient ces deux là? Faire du mal a SON blond. Attend une seconde, SON blond. Et bien oui, SON blond!

Mais alors qu'Ed terminait son histoire, il commençait a comprendre ce qui l'avait amené à se retrouver dans cet état. Tout s'expliquait.

De son côté Edward se sentait un peu mieux d'avoir parlé de tout sa mais en même temps c'était comme rouvrir au couteau ses blessures. Sa faisait du bien et sa faisait mal. Cependant la présence de Roy apaisait cette souffrance. Instinctivement, il chercha a être plus près de ce réconfort et alla se longer sur l'épaule de Roy. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et se lova un peu plus contre lui.

Mustang l'entoura d'un bras avant de reprendre la parole:

- Tu sais, je ne comprends vraiment pas comment Al a put dire ces choses. Tu n'était pas tout seul a prendre la décision de transmuter vôtre mère. Il l'a lui aussi accepter.

- Mais je l'y ai poussé.

- C'est la que tu as fait une erreur mais si je ne me trompe pas-tu as réparé cette erreur. Tu lui as rendu son corps. Au final Al a récupéré ce qu'il avait perdu. Alors que toi tu n'as pas récupéré ta jambe et en plus de ça tu as perdu ton alchimie.

- Mais je lui ai volé plusieurs années de sa vie…

- Et toi alors. Pendant ces années tu n'as jamais cessé de te sacrifié pour arriver à ton but. Tu as faillis mourir de nombreuse fois. Tu as été blessé je ne sais combiens de fois.

- Mais lui aussi.

- Sauf que toi en plus de sa tu as supporté ta culpabilité. Tu es devenu adulte plutôt qu'il l'aurait fallu et tu as toujours veillé sur lui sans jamais te plaindre. Tu as payé autant voir plus que lui sauf que toi tu n'y as rien gagné. Mis à part le fait d'avoir réussi a réparer ta faute.

Il fit une pause alors qu'Ed méditait ces paroles. Mais il reprit rapidement:

- Tu et personne, je dis bien personne, ne peut te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Et en prime tu as sauvé des milliers de vies. Tu t'es largement racheter. Maintenant il faut que tu pense un peu a toi. Tu as aussi le droit d'être heureux.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie que les choses restent comme ça avec Winry et Al.

- Je suis sur qu'il finira par comprendre qu'il a fait une erreur, il faut juste lui en laissé le temps. Quant à Winry, tu as été franc avec elle. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Si elle n'est pas capable d'accepter que tu ne l'aime pas comme elle le voudrait, elle est juste stupide. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, termina-t-il d'une voix douce.

Au plus il y pensait au plus Ed croyait que Roy avait peut-être raison. Mais il faudrait du temps pour que ces paroles fassent leur chemin dans sa tête.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Finalement Ed se vida l'esprit, il n'avait pas envie de repenser à tout ça pour le moment. Cela l'amena a faire une constatation: il était lové contre Roy qui avait passé son bras autour de lui. Instantanément, il se mit a rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Mais il ne bougea pas, il était si bien là et puis sa n'avait pas l'air de déranger le général.

Attend, pourquoi sa ne le dérangeait pas? Une phrase que Mustang avait prononcé plus tôt lui revint à l'esprit: « Parce que je tiens à toi plus que quiconque ». Il l'avait dit avec douceur, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Edward ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais il rougit encore plus.

Mais ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir quelqu'un qui tenait à lui. Et puis lui aussi il aimait beaucoup Roy. Une seconde, il avait bien pensé « aimait ». Il rougit encore plus rivalisant avec la plus belle des tomates. Il se redressa subitement se retrouvant à genoux sur le fauteuil.

Roy sursauta lorsque le blond se redressa. Il le regarda et s'inquiéta de voir celui qui était si pâle être soudain si rouge. Sachant qu'il n'était pas en grande forme il pensa qu'il avait peut-être de la fièvre.

- Ed, sa va? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son front pour vérifié sa supposition.

Après ce contact, la plus belle des tomates n'avait plus aucune chance de rivaliser avec le blond.

- Sa va, bredouilla-t-il en baissant le regard.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre et Roy éclata de rire: l'estomac d'Ed venait de signaler que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas était plein.

- Je vais nous préparer à manger. Attend moi là pendant ce temps, annonça le général.

- Merci, bredouilla-t-il.

- De rien, répondit Roy en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Ed s'affala de nouveau sur le canapé. Alors qu'il entendait de légers bruit provenant de la pièce ou avait disparut Mustang, il se disait qu'il avait bien fait d'accepter son offre. Il se sentait bien dans cette ville, dans cette maison, dans ces bras…

Alors qu'il pensait le sourire aux lèvres, une assiette fumante fut posée sur la table basse devant lui. Elle avait l'air appétissante. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu envie de manger. Il se redressa tandis que Roy s'installait en face de lui. Il saisit le plat et les couverts qui l'accompagnaient puis il commença a manger.

- Délicieux, déclara-t-il finalement.

Roy sourit et Ed rougit.

- Ravis que tu apprécie.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien. Mustang fut heureux de revoir enfin le véritable sourire du jeune homme et il ne se lassait pas de l'admirer. Ce sourire qu'il aimait tant.

Une heure plus tard Roy pris dans ses bras un blondinet profondément endormi. Il l'amena à l'étage et le déposa dans l'une des chambres. Il le couvrit et s'assit près de lui. Il regarda son visage pâle mais paisible. Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Puis il sorti pour lui-même gagner son lit.

Cette nuit là les rêves d'Ed étaient entièrement tournés vers l'alchimiste de flamme. Vers ses yeux, sa chaleur, sa tendresse… Cependant, ils finirent par dériver de nouveau vers ses visions qui le hantaient.

Il se réveilla en sursaut encore une fois. Couvert de sueur et essoufflé. Il se calma progressivement et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un grand lit, placé au milieu d'une chambre aux murs teintés d'un vert clair. Il y avait également un bureau et une armoire de bois sombre. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre encore entravé par d'épais rideaux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit le soleil envahis la pièce.

Il devait-être tard. Il se tourna et balaya la pièce du regard. Il trouva sa valise posée près de la porte et sur elle était déposé un morceau de papier:

« Oublie pas, tu es ici chez toi. Fais ce que tu as envie. Je vais bosser. À plus, Roy. ». Il sourit lisant le mot qui y était écrit.

Il s'étira puis décida de faire le tour de la maison qu'il n'avait pas encore visité. Il sortit et se retrouva dans un couloir percé de cinq portes. Quatre d'entres dont celle qu'il venait de refermer derrière lui, cachaient des chambres. Il crut identifié celle juste à côté de la sienne comme étant celle de Roy. Le lit était défait et divers papiers trainaient sur le bureau en compagnie de quelques photos le représentant aux côté de ses hommes. Derrière la dernière porte, il y avait une vaste salle de bain.

Il descendit ensuite au ré de chaussé. Là, il retrouva le grand salon, une salle à manger, la cuisine. Il y avait aussi un bureau ainsi qu'une bibliothèque dans laquelle il s'attarda un peu. Il découvrit également une pièce qui semblait ne pas servir à grand-chose. Quelques cartons et meubles y étaient entreposés. Et enfin il arriva dans une grande véranda ou était aménagé un petit salon. La pièce pleine de plante donnait sur un grand jardin.

Il regagna ensuite la cuisine ou il se prépara un petit déjeuner puis il alla prendre une douche. Lorsque cela fut fait il était midi passé. Il décida de passé le reste de la journée a lire tranquillement installé dans la véranda.

Toutefois ses pensés revenaient toujours à la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec Roy. Avait-il vraiment le droit d'être heureux après tout ce qu'il avait fait? Il ne savait pas. Roy lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien a se reprocher mais pouvait-il le croire? Tant de soldats étaient mort ce jour là, il avait même mit la vie de tout ces amis en danger en les impliquant dans ses problèmes. Que ce serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas gagné? Et puis il y avait Al et Winry aussi… Il s'était tendu en pensant à tout ça.

Les heures défilèrent et le soleil commença a se coucher baignant la pièce au parois de verre d'une douce lumière oranger. C'est à ce moment que Roy rentra. Comme à son habitude, il enleva sa veste d'uniforme qu'il déposa sur le porte-manteau puis il déboutonna le haut de sa chemise. La maison était plonger dans le silence.

Il grimpa à l'étage et ouvrit discrètement la chambre d'Ed pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Personne. Il redescendit.

- Ed! Appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il le chercha et le trouva dans la véranda. Le jeune homme était assis dans l'un des fauteuil, un livre clos sur les genoux. Il en regardait fixement la couverture comme perdu dans ses pensés. Roy cru remarquer une certaine détresse dans les perles d'or.

- Ed, appela-t-il doucement tout en s'approchant de lui.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il se posta devant lui, se pencha légèrement et posa une main sur son épaule. Ed sursauta avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux ébène.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer, dit-il.

- J'avais remarqué, répondit mustang avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il.

- Rien, je repensais juste a ce que tu m'as dit hier, répondit-il.

- Et?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai vraiment le droit d'être heureux? Demanda-t-il alors que son regard reflétait le désespoir. Al a de bonne raison de m'en vouloir, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, dit-il alors que sa voix commençait à traduire sa panique. Je ne trouve pas de réponse et sa me fait peur! Beaucoup de soldat sont mort ce jour là en nous aidant et toi aussi tu devrais m'en vouloir. Tu as failli perdre la vu parce que je t'ai impliqué dans tous ça.

Roy s'étonna de la panique qui avait saisi le blondinet. Il parlait très vite a présent, sortant toute les inquiétudes qu'il avait sur le cœur. Des larmes commençaient à roulées sur ses joues et Mustang n'arrivait pas a en placé une.

Aussi fit-il la seule chose capable de le faire taire: doucement il attrapa son menton entre deux doigts et releva son visage vers lui. Lentement il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une de ses mains se glissa dans sa nuque tandis que l'autre passé sur sa joue.

C'était un baiser tendre, plein d'amour.

Ed s'était tût instantanément. Il s'immobilisa sous la surprise. Une vague de chaleur l'avait envahie à se contact si doux. En une seconde, toute ses inquiétudes s'étaient effacées au profit de cette tendresse. Il fut presque désespéré quand Roy s'éloigna.

Celui-ci plaqua son front contre celui du blondinet. Sa main quitta sa joue pour rejoindre sa sœur dans son coup. Il regarda intensément le jeune homme en face de lui:

- Maintenant que tu es calme écoute.

Ed le regardait intensément, silencieux, attendant que sa voix fasse de nouveau son œuvre

- Personne et surtout pas moi, ne t'en veut. Ceux qui ce sont battu ce jour là l'on fait de leur plein grès. Ce n'est pas toi qui a amorcé ce combat et que tu y es participé ou pas ne l'aurait de toute façon pas évité. Sauf que nous aurions peut-être perdu et plus de gens seraient mort. Tu n'a pas a t'en vouloir pour les conséquences. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Et je te l'ai dit, tu as largement payé ta dette envers ton frère. Tu as le droit d'être heureux comme n'importe qui. Comprit?

- Hai, bredouilla Ed. Merci. Roy, quand tu as dit que tu tenais à moi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire? Demanda-t-il après une courte hésitation.

Cette question il se l'était posé dans la journée. Et après ce baiser si tendre et si doux. Après, ce petit acte qui avait supprimer ses inquiétudes, elle lui revenait à l'esprit.

La façon dont Roy le regarda à cet instant le toucha au plus profond de lui. Il ne voyait plus que ces yeux qui brûlaient d'une flamme intense. Il était si beau dans la lumière du couchant. Et puis il murmura:

- Sa voulait tout simplement dire: Je t'aime.

Il n'avait fait que murmurer mais ces mot résonnèrent dans la tête d'Ed comme un cri. Ces mots, ils étaient si agréable a entendre. Il ne les avaient jamais entendu prononcé ainsi et surtout pas pour lui. Il ne pouvait nier leur sincérité. Ils furent comme une clé qui libéra quelque chose en lui. Une vague de chaleur le parcourut de nouveau le secouant jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. C'était une évidence à présent.

Roy approcha de nouveau ses lèvres. Il les déposa délicatement sur celle de son amour comme pour sceller ses paroles. Tendrement sa langue vint chatouiller ses lèvres si douce, quémandant un accès qui lui fut lentement accordé. Il approfondit alors ce baiser en douceur sans brusquerie, exprimant à travers se simple geste, tout ses sentiments. Il fut surpris mais heureux de constater qu'Ed y pris part. Avec timidité mais cela le rendait encore plus mignon.

C'est a regrets qu'ils se séparèrent à cause du manque d'air. Roy garda ses mains dans sa nuque et plaqua de nouveau son front contre le sien. Il regarda le blond rougir doucement. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as le droit au bonheur, laisse-moi te le donner, dit-il dans un murmure.

- D'accord, répondit-il timidement.

Roy sourit encore plus. Après un silence confortable pendant lequel ils profitèrent juste de ce moment magique, Roy reprit doucement.

- Hughes voulait que l'on aille au resto ce soir avec les autres, ça te dit? Demanda-t-il en effaçant doucement les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues.

- Ok, répondit-il doucement.

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà j'espère que sa vous a plus.

Par pitié dites moi que je n'ai pas raté mon premier baiser, c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de ce genre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire dans tous ce qui concerne les sentiments d'habitude (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau pas rassurés du tout).

Oubliez pas de me laissé une review please.

À bientôt pour la suite!


	7. chapitre 7: Un jeune couple

Ohayou mina.

Me revoilà, encore. Et oui.

Je suis très contente que ma scène du baiser vous a plus. J'avais terriblement peur d'avoir raté mon coup. M'enfin sa va on dirait. Ouf.

Je remercie XiaPing, alhia et Frisouille de m'avoir laissé des reviews.

Et pour ceux qui ce pose la question de savoir comment je fais pour publier aussi vite c'est simple: je suis motivé, je passe tout mon temps libre a écrire, vos encouragements son mon carburant et j'adore faire ça. Je demande pourquoi je m'y suis pas mit plus tôt d'ailleurs.

Bref, j'espère que sa vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 7: Un jeune couple

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au restaurant un peu plus tard, c'est une petite Elysia qui avait bien grandi qui sauta sur Ed.

- Onii-chan, tu es en retard! Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Gomen Elysia-chan, répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

La gamine sourit de toutes ses dents avant de tiré Ed vers une table déjà bien garnis de monde. Il y avait toute la bande à Mustang, le commandant muscle ainsi que Hughes et sa famille. Elysia installa Edward à côté d'elle. Roy s'installa à son tour se retrouvant en face de son blond. Ils saluèrent tout le monde.

- Alors Edo, comment ça va? Demanda Hughes en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

- Sa va, répondit-il simplement.

- J'ai appris que tu vivais chez Roy maintenant, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Ed se mit a rosir et Maes éclata de rire attirant tous les regards sur eux.

- Que se passe-t-il Edward Elric? Demanda Armstrong.

- Rien du tout, je le taquine un peu, répondit Maes en donnant une tape dans le dos d'Ed.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, remarqua le blond.

Hughes s'approcha de son oreille une fois de plus, de sorte que personne n'entende et murmura:

- Rien, rien. C'est juste que toi, lui dans la même maison. On dirait un jeune couple, dit-il.

Edward rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se mit a crié provoquant un rire général:

- Non mais sa va pas!

- Ed, le retour! Ça fait plaisir! S'écria Maes.

- Je vais vous tuer! S'énerva-t-il.

- Ouh! J'ai peur! S'écria Hughes s'enfuyant comme un enfant.

Les rires s'élevèrent de plus belle. Tout le monde s'inquiétaient pour lui. Alors le voir de nouveau s'époumoner comme avant les avait rassurés.

« Un jeune couple ». Ces mots ne cessaient de résonner dans la tête d'Edward. Bizarrement cela ne lui semblait pas si invraisemblable. Il n'arrêtait plus de repenser au moment ou Roy l'avait embrassé. C'était agréable. Il avait aimé ça, il ne le niait pas. Mais était-ce normal? Roy était un homme et lui aussi. Ce n'était pas naturel.

Il avait du mal a penser depuis. Mais il se força a analyser la situation calmement. Il était intelligent, le plus jeune alchimiste d'état de l'histoire, il arriverait bien a trouver une réponse.

Bon premièrement il avait aimé ce baiser. Pourquoi? Parce que c'était agréable, parce que sa l'avait rassuré. Il avait effacé ses inquiétudes. Il l'avait rendu heureux.

Deuxièmement, Roy lui avait dit « Je t'aime » et ça sa l'avait complètement retourné. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi… entier, oui c'était le mot, entier. Ces simples mots lui avait procuré une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Mais pourquoi cela lui faisait cet effet?

Quand Winry lui avait dit la même chose, sa ne lui avait strictement rien fait. Était-ce parce que c'était Roy qui lui avait dit?

Il sortit brièvement de ses pensés et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'alchimiste de flamme discutant avec Riza. Celui-ci s'en aperçu et le regarda en souriant. Ed rougit et détourna les yeux, il était si mignon.

Attend, c'était quoi cette réaction. On aurait dit une jeune fille amoureuse.

« Amoureuse! », était-il amoureux? De Roy?

Eh bien, il aimait sa présence, ses bras. Il était le seul a savoir le rassuré. Il se sentait bien avec lui…

Il passa quelques minutes ainsi a faire la liste de tout ce qu'il ressentait et conclusion: il était amoureux.

Mais Roy était un homme comme lui. Pouvait-il être amoureux? Une seconde, depuis quand il se demandait s'il pouvait faire quelque chose? Il n'avait jamais demandé à personne l'autorisation pour faire quoi que ce soit. Sa lui avait valu une sacrée réputation d'ailleurs. Pourquoi commencerait-il aujourd'hui?

Il était amoureux d'un homme, et alors? Mince, il s'en fichait de ce que les gens pouvaient penser.

Soudain Hughes lui sauta dessus le faisant sursauter:

- À quoi tu pense? On ne t'entend plus tout à coup, s'écria-t-il.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires colonel, répondit-il.

- Allez, dit moi, demanda-t-il en mode gamin.

- Non, ça ne vous concerne pas.

- Dit moi ou bien…

Il commença a sortir ses photos mais…

- Anata! Laisse Edward tranquille pour une fois, le réprimanda Gracia.

Ed lui sourit pour la remercier de son aide plus que bien venu. Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Le blond regardait souvent Roy qui s'en apercevait à tous les coups mais qui semblait en faire de même quand Ed regardait ailleurs. Elysia resta un long moment assise sur les genoux d'Edward. Elle semblait s'être prise de passion pour la longue tresse qui courait dans son dos et jouait avec ne cessant de posé des questions.

Finalement ce ne fut que très tard que le groupe se sépara. Chacun rentra chez soi.

Edward était épuisé en rentrant. Machinalement il grimpa à l'étage entra dans sa chambre, se changea rapidement, alla s'étaler sur le lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Lorsque Roy gagna l'étage à son tour c'est avec un sourire qu'il installa correctement le jeune homme dans son lit. Le blond s'était en effet juste laissé tomber sur le bord du matelas et menaçait d'en tomber à tout moment. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de regagner son propre lit.

Dans la nuit Ed se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait une fois de plus d'avoir l'un de ses cauchemars qui s'était terminé sur une vision de la créature que lui et son frère avaient transmuté. Image qui avait le don de lui retourner l'estomac. Il se redressa d'un bon et rejoignit la salle de bain en courant. Pris d'un violent malaise, il s'effondra devant les toilette ou il rendit son repas. Il était secoué de violent haut de cœur qui lui faisait terriblement mal.

- Ed?

Le blond en question se tourna légèrement pour apercevoir Roy dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci accourut vers lui alors qu'il se relevait difficilement. Ed tira la chasse d'eau avant de se tourner vers lui:

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé, dit-il.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Sa va? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- C'est bon maintenant. C'est passé.

- Viens, on va se recouché, dit Mustang.

Il le ramena dans sa chambre, l'aida a s'allonger et s'assit près de lui.

- Tu es sur que sa va? Demanda le général.

- Dit Roy, commença-t-il en attrapant discrètement la manche de celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit s'il te plait? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Après un court moment d'étonnement Roy se leva et s'éloigna. Ed, croyant qu'il avait fait une bêtise, se retourna et enfouis son visage dans les oreillers. Il vit la lueur de la lumière du couloir s'éteindre puis il entendit la porte se fermer. Il était tout seul, encore. Pourtant après ce cauchemar sa lui faisait presque peur.

Cependant quelques secondes plus tard il senti le matelas s'enfoncer près de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Roy s'installer à ses côtés. Son visage, baigné par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux mal tirés, le rendait encore plus beau. Une fois allongé, il ouvrit les bras avec un sourire et Ed vint s'y loger avec bonheur.

Il enfouit son visage contre son torse, il sentait bon. Mustang referma ses bras autour de lui et joua un peu avec les mèches d'or.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il.

- Bonne nuit Roy.

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Edward pu alors dormir tranquille. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment plus envie de quitter ces bras.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, le jour pointé à l'horizon. Il sentit sans même ouvrir les yeux, que Roy était toujours là. Il se lova un peu plus contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur. Il sentit soudain des doigts joués avec ses cheveux.

- Tu ne dois pas aller travailler? Demanda-t-il sans grande conviction.

- Si, mais je suis bien là. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, répondit-il.

Ed sourit doucement.

- Tu as bien dormit? Demanda Roy.

- Oui.

- Des cauchemar?

- Non. Pas quand tu es là, dit-il en rosissant.

Roy déposa un baiser sur sa tête et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

Ce ne fut qu'un bon moment plus tard que le général réussit à s'extirper du lit qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter. Ed écouta un moment les bruits provenant de la salle de bain un sourire sur les lèvres. Quelques minutes encore et il vit un Mustang en uniforme revenir dans la chambre.

- Tu vas être en retard, lui fit-il.

- Je le suis déjà alors une minute de plus ou de moins.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha sur Ed. Il lui ravit tendrement ses lèvres. Le blond ferma les yeux, savourant ce geste dont, il en était sur, il deviendrait vite dépendant.

- Repose-toi. Tu en as besoin, lui murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Et toi tu va te faire tuer par Riza.

C'est à contre cœur que Mustang sortit finalement. Ed dormit encore un peu puis il se lava et mangea. Encore une fois lorsqu'il voulut se reposer, ses visions qu'il détestait, revinrent. Une idée lui vint alors. Il n'y avait que lorsque Roy était là que ses rêves le laissaient tranquille. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de ce dernier. Son odeur emplissait la pièce. Il s'allongea dans son lit. Il enfouit son visage dans les draps. Sa présence flottait partout dans la pièce et il trouvait enfin un sommeil calme.

Roy fut attendri de le trouver roulé en boule dans son lit lorsqu'il rentra. Il s'approcha de lui et caressa doucement sa joue. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'endormit. Le général n'osa pas le réveillé. Aussi il mangea rapidement, se changea et vint s'installé à ses côtés. Bien que toujours au pays des rêves, Ed vint naturellement se loger contre son torse, lui arrachant un sourire.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux le lendemain, il faisait encore sombre. Ed était toujours logé contre Roy, tel un chaton, alors que celui-ci jouait avec ses cheveux. Ces moment commençaient vraiment à leur plaire à tous les deux. Soudain, Roy pris la parole. Il y avait une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà:

- Au fait Ed, est-ce que tu compte rester dans l'armé maintenant que tout est fini? Demanda-t-il en entortillant une mèche d'or autour de son doigt.

- J'y ai beaucoup pensé, commença-t-il, et je pense que oui.

- Tu ne peux plus être alchimiste d'état, alors quel poste veux-tu?

- Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être entrer dans les forces spéciales, répondit-il doucement.

Roy se figea, s'écarta un peu et regarda le blond dans les yeux.

- T'es pas sérieux j'espère!

- Si, répondit-il avec détermination.

- Mais ces types héritent toujours de missions importantes et surtout dangereuses. Ils sont au même niveau que les alchimiste d'état. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire chez eux?

- En étant agent spécial j'aurais un très haut niveau d'accréditation et je pourrais fourrer mon nez un peu partout. Et j'aurais toutes sorte de mission. Je pourrais m'assurer de ne pas perdre ce qu'on a eu tant de mal a obtenir.

- Hum?

- On a enfin réussit à obtenir la paix dans le pays. Je veux protéger ça et y a une autre raison aussi, expliqua-t-il.

- Quelle autre raison? Demanda Roy soudain très curieux.

- Eh bien, tu n'es toujours pas généralissime. Si j'entre dans les forces spécial, je serais bien placé pour t'aider et je pourrais aussi faire les missions « délicates » pour toi.

- Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça. C'est dangereux. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, demanda Roy pris d'angoisse.

- J'en suis sur. Sa fait longtemps que j'y pense en fait. Je ne suis pas faible. De toute façon j'ai prévus de m'entrainer avant de faire quoi que soit, expliqua-t-il.

- Et si tu rencontre des alchimistes?

- C'est pour ça que je vais m'entrainer. Je suis un petit génie en alchimie après tout. Je devrais être capable de trouver un moyen de me battre contre.

- Je n'ai aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis? Demanda-t-il en connaissant la réponse.

- Non, je me suis déjà décidé et tu sait mieux que personne à quel point je suis têtu, répondit-il en souriant.

- Tu fera attention, hein?

- Oui mon général, dit-il en souriant. Mais t'inquiète pas trop c'est pas pour tout de suite de toute façon.

- J'en parlerais aux supérieurs pour toi si tu veut, dit-il en soupirant.

- Merci.

Roy le serra de nouveau contre lui. Décidément ce blond était décidé a lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs mais ça faisait partie de son charme.

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà pour mon nouveau chapitre. Ma connexion arrête pas de déconner alors j'ai un mal fou a mettre ce chapitre en ligne mais après quelques heures de bataille acharnée… Yata.

Vous comprenez maintenant ce que veut faire nôtre petit blond national maintenant. Sa explique un peu mieux mon résumé et vous avez peut-être une idée du pourquoi du comment du titre. Mais faut être imaginatif pour ça (Dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau sadique).

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review s'il vous plait.


	8. chapitre 8: Nôtre petit secret

Ohayou mina (encore et toujours xd).

Il est quatre heures du matin et c'est avec un grand sourire que j'entame l'écriture du huitième chapitre. Je suis infatigable (non en faites je suis un animal nocturne. Je vis la nuit quand je suis en vacance. Je sais je suis bizarre.)

Bon au lieu de parler de moi je vais remercier TheChamallow, Chineko-chan, ortie, Matsuyama, Patronna-Sama et Frisouille de m'avoir laissé des reviews, Arigatou gosaimasu

Au fait si j'ai décider de faire entré Ed dans les force spécial c'est parce que je ne peux pas me passer d'un peu d'action.

Je vais faire une petite parenthèse pour Matsuyama. Premièrement je préviens dans mon avant propos, au chapitre 1, que la seule chose que je changerais à l'histoire de base c'est la mort de Hughes. Ensuite pour l'histoire du week-end. Si tu relis tu t'apercevras que le lendemain de la petite fête entre ami, Mustang passe la journée avec Ed et qu'il ne retourne travailler que le lendemain. Je m'explique comme ce sont des militaires j'ai cru bon de ne leur laisser qu'un seul jour de repos (dimanche si on veut). Voilà j'espère que j'ai réussi a t'éclairer un peu.

Quant à l'orthographe, j'essaye vraiment je vous jure, mais c'est difficile d'effacer des années de mauvaise habitude.

Nous voila donc partit pour le huitième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 8: Nôtre petit secret

Dans les jours qui suivirent Roy et Ed se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Edward retrouvait doucement la forme. Il mangeait normalement et dormait correctement dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Ce dernier ne cessait plus de multiplier les marques de tendresses à son égard. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Son sourire c'était de nouveau installé sur ses lèvres pour le plus grand bonheur du général qui ne s'en lassait pas. Le blond retrouvait sa bonne humeur.

Leurs sentiments respectifs faisaient leurs chemins, s'amplifiant, se consolidant rapidement. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils s'aimaient. C'est juste qu'ils venaient de s'en rendre compte.

L'hiver s'était maintenant installé. Une très fine couche blanche recouvrait Central. Un doux feu brulait dans la cheminée d'un certain général. Celui-ci était installé dans le fauteuil placé face au foyer et jouait avec une tresse de la couleur de l'or. Sur ses genoux, un blond blottit contre son torse. Du bout du doigt, il retraçait lentement les contours des muscles de Roy, à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Ils étaient tout les deux enroulés dans une grande couverture.

- Alors Riza et Hughes sont au courant, murmura Ed avec un léger sourire.

- Je crois qu'ils l'étaient bien avant nous de toute façon, répondit Roy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Maes n'arrêtait pas de faire des sous-entendus à se sujet et il de plus en plus énervant ces temps si.

- Ce ne serait pas Hughes sinon.

- Non mais quand même. Il exagère parfois!

Ed éclata de rire.

- Mais Roy, si sa venait à se savoir, ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi, Non?

- On peu le gardé pour nous.

- Sa ne me gêne pas. Ça sera nôtre petit secret.

- De toute façon, je ne regretterais pas d'être avec toi. Peu importe ce qu'en pense les autres et ce que sa peux engendrer.

Il enfouit son visage dans les mèches d'or avec un soupire de contentement.

- Edo…, commença-t-il après une courte hésitation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir entrer dans les forces spéciales? Demanda-t-il un soupçons d'espoir dans la voix

- Sûr. J'ai du mal a rester en place, j'ai besoin de voyage. Autant que sa serve à quelque chose, répondit-il calmement.

- Mais tu pourrais trouver autre chose non.

- Toi aussi tu va continuer a te battre pour protéger ce qui t'es cher. Laisse-moi en faire de même. Fais moi confiance.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. J'en ai parlé pour toi au QG…

- Et?

- Ils sont plus qu'heureux que tu reste dans l'armée. Ils ont dit que tu pourrais demander de l'aide au centre d'entrainement si tu veux et que quand tu te sentirais près tu pourras commencer les missions.

- Arigatou Roy.

- De rien, mais je t'en prie ne fait pas l'idiot, dit-il en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Promis.

Ils restèrent ainsi, tranquillement. Cela leur arrivait souvent, juste pour profiter de la présence de l'autre bien que Roy commençait a avoir d'autre idées derrière la tête. Rien que de l'avoir dans ses bras n'était déjà pas mal. C'était même génial. Il aimait son odeur. Celle de la fleur d'oranger que le blond affectionnait et qui était présente dans son gel douche et son shampooing.

Après un moment de silence Ed reprit la parole, abordant un sujet qui l'intriguait depuis un moment:

- Dit Roy, pourquoi il n'y a aucune photo de famille ici?

- C'est simple, je n'ai jamais eu de vraie famille.

Ed se figea.

- Désolé, j'aurais pas du posé la question, bredouilla-t-il.

- Ne t'excuse pas, y a pas de mal. En fait j'étais orphelin. J'ai était adopté par une certaine madame Christmas. J'ai grandi dans la maison de passe qu'elle dirigeait. Pas idéal pour un enfant, mais j'ai toujours été heureux.

- Je vois.

- On est un peu pareil nous deux de ce côté-là.

- On dirait bien, répondit-il alors que l'image de Al lui revenait à l'esprit.

Il serra un peu plus contre Roy. Son nez alla se frotter contre le torse du général qui commença a rire.

- Sa chatouille, dit-il.

- Et ça alors?

Ed alla faire courir ses doigts sur les côtes de Mustang qui se mit a rire de plus belle.

- Ah… Arrête, supplia-t-il.

- Non.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre. Vien par là.

À son tour, il se jeta sur Ed et se mit lui aussi a le chatouiller pour emplir la maison de son rire.

Le lendemain Ed passa plusieurs heures à la bibliothèque. Depuis quelques jours il se renseignait de plus en plus sur toute sorte de sujet ou ses connaissances lui faisaient encore défauts. Et comme souvent il était interrompu par…

- Edo, regarde, regarde. Les dernières photos d'Elysia.

- Vous n'avez pas du travail colonel, répondit Ed désespéré.

- Je suis là pour le travail et comme toi aussi tu es là, y a pas de mal a discuter un peu.

- Si vous le dîtes.

- Y parait que tu veux entré dans les forces spécial. C'est vrai? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- C'est le général qui vous en a parlé?

- Alors il s'est pas fichu de moi! S'écria-t-il.

- Non, il s'est pas fichu de vous.

- Mais Ed t'es pas sérieux.

- Si. Et vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. J'ai mes raisons, répondit-il sur un ton qui m'admettait plus la réplique.

- Roy avait raison pour ça aussi alors. Au fait comment ça va avec lui? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Sa… Non mais de quoi je me mêle! S'écria-t-il.

- Du calme! Du calme! On est dans une bibliothèque. Au moins tu n'as pas nié, alors dis moi, allé, demanda-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Allé vous faire voir! Cria-t-il.

- D'accord, je pauserais plus la question, répondit Maes en leva les mains.

- Au fait colonel…, commença Ed en reprenant son calme.

- Oui?

- Vous travaillez aux renseignements non?

- Oui, et je suis le meilleur, dit-il en bombant le torse.

- Accepteriez vous de me former un peu dans se domaine?

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Je ne rigole pas quand je dis que je veux entré dans les forces spécial. Mais je manque d'expérience dans pas mal de spécialités et c'est pas le genre de boulot ou je peux me permettre des erreurs. Alors je veux rajouter autant de cordes à mon arc que je le peux.

- Je comprends. Ok, je peux faire ça pour toi. Passe de temps en temps à la maison.

- Merci.

Dans la semaine Edward pris contact avec tous ceux avec qui il désirait s'améliorer. Il demanda à Riza de l'entrainer au tire avec toute sorte d'arme, ce qu'elle accepta de faire avec plaisir. Il se trouva également plusieurs professeur en art martiaux.

Bien qu'il soit déjà très doué dans ce domaine, il souhaitait apprendre d'autre technique pour varier ses compétences.

Il trouva également quelqu'un qui lui en apprendrait plus sur les différents type d'armement lourd, sur la politique, la stratégie ainsi que beaucoup d'autres domaines qui pourraient s'avérés utiles.

C'est à Roy qu'il demanda des précisions sur le généralissime actuel:

- Il s'agit de l'ancien général Grumman, commença-t-il.

Ils étaient tout deux installé à table pour le repas du soir.

- Quel genre d'homme est-ce? Demanda Ed.

- Du genre ambitieux. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne reste pas trop longtemps au pouvoir.

- Pourquoi?

- Il risque de prendre la grosse tête et de vouloir agrandir son territoire, expliqua Roy.

- Conquérir par la guerre, hein, comprit Ed. Mais la situation n'est déjà pas très brillante avec nos voisins, je me trompe?

- Non. Il serait capable d'amplifier délibérément les tensions pour provoquer des combats et ainsi entamer ses conquêtes.

- Tu as raison alors, il ne peut pas rester au pouvoir. Et qu'en est-il du reste de l'état major?

- Certains le suivent, d'autres sont restés fidèles à la politique de King Bradley et veulent reprendre le pouvoir. D'autres ne sont ni d'un côté ni de l'autre mais ils ont quand même de l'ambition. Enfin, y a du monde dans la course…, expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

- Je vois.

Ils finirent leur repas tout en discutant des différent groupe au sein de l'armé. Lorsqu'il eurent terminés, ils grimpèrent l'escalier et gagnèrent leur chambre. Roy se changea rapidement et s'étala dans le lit. Ed fit un détour par la salle de bain puis il le rejoignit. Alors qu'il enfilait son pyjama, il remarqua deux perles noires en train de le détaillées:

- Ça te plait ce que tu vois? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

- Beaucoup, répondit-il franchement.

Edward rougit légèrement et termina de s'habillé. Puis il s'approcha du lit, y grimpa et avança vers Roy à quatre pattes.

- Tu va me donné des idées si tu continue, remarqua le général.

- Quel genre d'idées? Demanda Ed sur un ton faussement innocent.

Il arriva près de Roy et plaça ses mains de par et d'autre de sa tête, son visage pile au dessus du sien. La lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers la vitre se reflétait magnifiquement sur ses cheveux libres. Ceux-ci tombaient en un fin rideau autour de son visage pour venir entourés la tête de Roy.

Ed se pencha doucement et vint déposé ses lèvres sur celle de Mustang. De concert, ils approfondirent le baiser. Les mains de Roy vinrent rapidement jouer dans ses cheveux, effleurant sa nuque et provoquant c'est le blond de doux frissons.

Roy finit par le faire basculer sur le côté, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Ainsi, ce fut au tour de Roy de se retrouver à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

- Ce genre d'idée, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Puis il se laissa de nouveau tombé à côté du blond. Il le prit dans ses bras. Ed déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres avant d'enfouir son visage dans son coup.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-il en caressant son torse.

- Bonne nuit.

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Oui je sais j'aurais put mais non pas encore (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau tortionnaire.

J'espère que sa vous a plus. Je fais vite pour la suite qui j'espère vous plaira aussi.

Oubliez pas de me laisser une review surtout s'il vous plait.


	9. chapitre 9: Joyeux anniversaire

Ohayou mina sama,

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Attendez, mauvais? Peut-être pas tant que ça.

Enfin bref, je rappel que full metal alchemist est l'œuvre d'Hiromu Arakawa. Et je m'excuse, j'ai oublié de le faire dans mes deux derniers chapitre. Gomenasai.

Je remercie, comme toujours je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews. J'ai nommé Matsuyama, TheChamallow et ortie. Arigatou.

Ce chapitre devrait vous plaire je pense. Oubliez pas de me dire si j'ai raison ou pas à la fin s'il vous plait.

Maintenant je vous laisse lire tranquille. Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 9: Joyeux anniversaire

Ainsi dans la semaine qui suivi Ed entama divers entrainements. Ses journées se constituaient de la sorte: il partait de la maison en même temps que Roy. Il passait la matinée soit à la bibliothèque soit au centre d'entrainement du QG et en faisait de même l'après midi. Mustang venait souvent le chercher le soir lorsqu'il avait fini son propre travail et ils rentraient ensemble.

Leur petite routine s'installée ce qui ne leur déplaisait pas. Ed se remettait physiquement et mentalement. Il discutait souvent avec Roy de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et celui-ci en faisait de même. Cela les avait rapprochés d'avantage. En public ils maintenaient le jeu de: Flamme vs Fullmetal, ce qui avait le don de beaucoup les amusés.

Un soir, Roy entra dans la bibliothèque. Il était déjà tard et l'endroit était quasiment vide. Seul une réceptionniste restait encore à son poste. Il la salua en passant devant elle mais elle l'arrêta:

- Général, nous allons fermer, l'informa-t-elle.

- Je sais, ne vous en faites pas, dit-il en souriant. Je viens juste chercher l'abruti qui vous empêche de renter chez vous.

- Ah, monsieur Elric, comprit-elle. Il est tout au fond à droite. Il n'a pas bougé de l'après-midi.

- Merci.

Il avança entre les rayons de livres ne rencontrant pas âme qui vive. Il arriva finalement au bout du bâtiment, il tourna à droite et trouva un groupe de table. Tout au fond, sur la dernière d'entre elle, il découvrit Ed plongé dans sa lecture. Il était entouré de tout un tas de divers ouvrages tous plus épais les uns que les autres.

Il ne sembla pas percevoir l'approche de Mustang. Celui-ci se posta derrière lui et alla appuyer ses deux mains sur le bord de la table tout en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Le blond eu un petit sursaut. Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de celui de Roy.

- Tu es déjà là, dit-avec un sourire.

- Tu sais je peux repartir si tu veux, se moqua Mustang.

- Non reste.

Ed lâcha son livre et alla déposer ses mains sur les joues du général. Doucement, il attira son visage vers le siens. Il emprisonna tendrement ses lèvres sur lesquelles sa langue ne tarda pas a venir jouée. Roy ne se fit pas prié pour répondre à cette demande avec passion. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes, à court d'air. Edward redressa son visage mais il alla appuyer l'arrière de sa tête sur le torse de Mustang.

- Tu n'en as pas assez de tous ces bouquins? Demanda-t-il en déposant sa tête sur celle du blond.

Il referma ses bras autour de la poitrine d'Ed qui soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux.

- Non, j'aime lire. Mais j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui, on rentre? Demanda-t-il.

- On y va, dit-il en se redressant.

Edward remercia la bibliothécaire qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents provoquant la colère d'un certain général qui tira le blond vers l'extérieur.

Remarquant l'expression de Mustang, Ed se mit a sourire largement:

- Tu es jaloux? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Ils montèrent en voiture et Ed en profita pour déposé un rapide baiser dans le cou de Roy, souriant encore de sa réaction.

Il faisait déjà nuit alors qu'ils rentraient. Il neigeait un peu. Roy conduisait lentement discutant avec Ed de sa journée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils entrèrent et se débarrassèrent de leurs vestes. Edward se dirigea vers le salon et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur qui lui permettrait d'éclairé la pièce encore plongeait dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'il l'actionna, il y eu un retentissant:

- Joyeux anniversaire Ed.

Surprit celui-ci sursauta et tomba en arrière provoquant un éclatant fou rire. Edward se redressa sur ses fesses. Pour apercevoir une sacrée bande assemblé devant lui et qui le regardait avec de grands sourires.

Il y avait Hughes et sa famille, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc, Riza, Armstrong et Scieszka. Le salon avait était décoré d'une banderole ou était écrit « Happy Birthday ». Quelques plats étaient disposés sur une table accompagnés de quelques boissons.

Elysia accourut et se jeta sur lui.

- Bonne anniversaire, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ed restait assis par terre avec une expression des plus étonnée.

- C'est aujourd'hui? Bredouilla-t-il.

Il y eu un nouvelle éclat de rire général devant la mine qu'il affichait.

- Eh bien oui c'est aujourd'hui, rigola Hughes.

- Onii-chan, tu travail trop, lui fit remarquer la gamine dans ses bras.

- Tu dois avoir raison, répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se releva et fut immédiatement tiré dans la pièce par Elysia. Armstrong l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras.

- Bonne anniversaire Edward Elric.

- J'étouffe…commandant lâchez moi, articula-t-il.

- Au pardon, s'excusa-t-il alors qu'il relâchait le pauvre blond.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il reçu les félicitations de toutes les personnes présentes après quoi tout le monde commença a faire la fête. Un tourne disque fut mit à contribution et la petite Elysia insista pour qu'Edward soit son cavalier. Ce qu'il accepta avec le sourire sous les yeux attendrit de toute l'assistance.

Puis vint la séance des cadeaux: Armstrong offrit une petite statue de lui-même en train d'exhibé ses muscles, Scieszka lui offrit un livre, un roman d'humour. Breda, Fuery, Falman et Havoc avaient constitués un album photo. Il y en avait d'eux, de Mustang, du jour ou il était devenu alchimiste d'état… Riza lui présenta une petite boite. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit une balle en argent. Elle était attachée a une petite chaine raccroché à un petit mousqueton.

- C'est un porte bonheur, précisa-t-elle.

- Merci, répondit-il.

Il referma la boite et la mit précieusement de côté. Hughes lui offrit trois des couteaux qu'il avait l'habitude d'utilisés.

- Ils m'ont déjà sauvés la mise plusieurs fois, j'espère qu'ils te serviront aussi, expliqua-t-il.

Ed le remercia avec un grand sourire. Puis la petite Elysia s'avança et lui donna un dessin de son œuvre. Il la remercia et elle lui sauta au coup en l'embrassant bruyamment sur la joue. Ed remarqua alors le regard mauvais de Roy assit dans un coin ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire. Il était même jaloux d'une enfant.

Lorsqu'il se releva, Gracia le prit dans ses bras et lui souhaita une nouvelle fois bonne anniversaire. Ce geste le ramena des années en arrière, lorsque sa mère le serrait, elle aussi, dans ses bras. Une larme s'échappa alors des ses yeux, une seule mais la femme la remarqua.

- Sa va Ed? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, sa va, répondit-il en essuyant la perle salée. Merci.

Elle lui sourit et le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

La fête battit son plein pendant plusieurs heures et les rires fusaient de partout. Entre les petites démonstrations du commandant muscle, les blagues de Hughes qui se faisait souvent ridiculisé par sa fille, les pitreries du clan Mustang et Riza qui régissait le tout, il y avait bien de quoi rigoler.

Finalement, tout le monde finit par quitter la maison, Hughes avec une Elysia endormis dans les bras. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il les salua sur le pas de la porte. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas autant amusé? Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir fêté son anniversaire ces deux dernières années.

Lorsqu'il rentra de nouveau, il trouva Roy en train de débarrassé un peu. Il voulut l'aider mais celui-ci l'en empêcha:

- C'est ton anniversaire. Laisse je m'en occupe, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bon je vais prendre une douche alors, dit-il.

Il monta donc et se lava rapidement. Il se sécha ensuite et enfila un boxer ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile noir. Il gagna la chambre et s'allongea de tout son long dans le lit regardant le plafond.

Quelques minutes plus tard Roy fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il regarda un moment le blond qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. La pièce n'était éclairée que par la lumière de la lune. Celle-ci étant pleine, elle procurait un éclairage plus que suffisant en s'infiltrant par la large fenêtre. Les lueurs argentés se reflétaient sur les mèches dorés d'Ed qui formaient de multiples rivières autour de lui. Elles illuminaient également son visage paisible. Il avait les yeux clos et un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il était vraiment très beau aux yeux du général.

Cependant, au bout de deux minute, Edward ouvrit doucement les yeux, révélant ces perles d'or qu'affectionnait tant Mustang. Celui-ci s'approcha alors d'un pas félin et grimpa sur le grand lit. À quatre pattes, il plaça une main de chaque côté de la tête de son amour qui le regardait dans les yeux.

- Merci pour la fête, commença Ed d'une voix douce.

- De rien.

Roy plongea dans son cou et commença à l'embrasser doucement provoquant nombre de frisson.

- Au fait, repris Ed, tu ne m'as rien offert toi, remarqua-t-il.

- C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il en allant mordillé doucement le lobe du blond.

- Je sais pas, répondit-il. Mais je vais bien trouver quelque chose, finit-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

Deux secondes plus tard Roy sentit deux mains commençaient a déboutonner sa chemise. Il sourit et continua son exploration du cou qu'Ed lui offrait un peu plus. Ce dernier s'empressa de finir ce qu'il avait commencé pour rapidement aller faire courir ses doigts sur le torse musclé de Mustang qui se mit lui aussi a frissonner.

Lorsqu'il émergea enfin de là, Roy vint passionnément lui volé ses lèvres. Ils approfondirent rapidement se baiser et leurs langues se mirent à jouer dans leur bouche, cherchant toujours à aller plus loin. Le corps de Mustang vint se coller à celui d'Ed allongé sous lui. Continuant de l'embrasser avec amour. Edward laissa ses mains caresser le dos de son compagnons appréciant le moindre contacte entre leur deux corps. Leur torses se frôlaient, se caressaient tel l'eau qui s'écoule sur la roche.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent un cour instant, ils échangèrent un regard chargé de leurs désir et de tout les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Plus aucune parole n'étaient nécessaire. En un instant, en un regard, en un souffle. En ce moment un simple contact leur suffisait pour comprendre l'autre.

Leur bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau et les mains de Roy partirent se balader sur le corps d'Edward. Celui-ci s'empressa de le débarrassé de sa chemise.

Quelques seconde plus tard, Mustang retourna s'aventurer dans le cou du blond. Ce derniers continuait de le caresser, appréciant la douceur de sa peau et se délectant de l'odeur mentholée qui émanait de ses cheveux.

Roy descendit rapidement sur son torse et alla chatouiller du bout de la langue, les deux boutons de chair rosé qu'il y trouva. Ainsi, il provoqua rapidement les doux gémissement de plaisirs d'Ed. Il aimait sa voix qui résonnait au plus profond de lui. Il s'appliqua a redessiner chaque muscle de ses baisers, chaque cicatrice du bout du doigt.

Edward jouait avec les mèches ébènes dans lesquels il s'était emmêlé. Il ressentait une douce chaleur. C'était agréable et enivrant

Roy fit alors descendre l'une de ses mains qui alla caresser doucement la bosse qui se formait entre les jambes du blond. Celui-ci se mit à gémir de plus belle. Il ferma les yeux, ressentant chaque sensation nouvelle qui s'offrait à lui. Mustang glissa ensuite sa main dans le boxer qu'il fit doucement descendre.

Il le débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements d'un mouvement habile. Puis il entoura de ses doigts chaud et un peu rugueux, le membre durci de son partenaire. D'un mouvement lent et doux, il commença ses caresses. Ed poussa un petit cri qui fit frémir Roy. Il arqua le dos dans un mouvement incontrôlé. Le général continua de déposé des baiser papillons sur son torse remontant lentement vers sont visage.

Il lui vola ses lèvres encore une fois. Le blond caressa amoureusement ses joues. Leurs souffles s'étaient accélérés. Alors que leurs langues jouaient ensemble, Roy délaissa le membre dressé d'Ed pour descendre plus bas. Il caressa un instant l'intimité de son amant, puis doucement il y inséra un doigt provoquant un gémissement étouffé par ses lèvres.

Comme il était monté, Mustang redescendit la poitrine et les abdos du blond. De sa main libre il emprisonna de nouveau le membre d'Edward. Il en embrassa l'extrémité pour ensuite l'enfourné doucement. Il entama un lent mouvement de va et viens alors qu'un deuxième doigt rejoignait le premier ondulant doucement.

Ed ne savait plus ou donné de la tête. Une chaleur puissante prenait place dans le bas de son ventre. Tout ceci était complètement nouveau pour lui, aussi il se délectait de chaque vague de plaisir que lui offrait Roy. Il gémissait poussant de temps à autre de petits cri. Il laissé son corps suivre son instinct. Son dos s'arquait, ses mains couraient naturellement dans les cheveux de nuit de son amour.

Roy prenait tout son temps. Il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là de la toute première fois d'Edward et il voulait faire ça bien. Ses doigt couraient sur cette peau clair et douce qui lui était offerte. Il lui prodiguait tout l'amour et la douceur dont il était capable. Il écoutait chaque bruit, chaque respiration, chaque gémissement et chaque cris.

Au bout d'un certain temps un troisième doigt rejoignit ses frères. Mustang remonta au visage de son amant et alla embrassé son cou. Puis il revint à ses lèvres. Mais Ed fut plus rapide et lui vola les siennes avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Mustang.

Finalement Roy se débarrassa des derniers vêtements qui l'emprisonné et le gêner. Il consulta sont amant du regard. Dans les perles d'or, il lut le même désire brûlant que le sien, la même passion, les mêmes sentiments.

Il s'installa alors entre ses jambes et se plaça juste devant l'intimité de son amant. Lentement, avec une infinie douceur, il commença à entré. Ed poussa un long gémissement ou se mêlé douleur et plaisir.

Roy entama ensuite un mouvement de va et viens lent et tendre. Il ressentait pleinement la chaleur du blond dont la voix résonnée à ses oreilles. Il vola de nouveau un baiser passionné à son partenaire et couvrit son visage de baisers.

La douleur passa rapidement et Mustang accéléra légèrement. Sa voix commença a se mêlé a celle d'Ed qui referma ses bras autour du cou de Roy puis ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il ne voyait plus qu'une chose: le magnifique visage de celui qu'il aimait, baigné par la lumière de la lune.

La main du général retourna finalement sur le membre de son amant. Il l'emprisonna et lui imposa le même rythme que le siens.

Le souffle chaud et rapide d'Edward caressait son visage et il ne pu résister à l'envie de l'embrassé de nouveau avec fougue et passion.

Soudain il toucha ce point si particulier qui arracha un cri de pure plaisir à son amant qui arqua violement le dos. Roy en profita pour passé un bras sous lui, rapprochant un peu plus leurs deux corps embrassés. Il s'appliqua, avec succès a renouvelé son geste.

Edward se sentait transporté par les vagues de chaleur et de plaisir qui le parcouraient. Il alla enfouir son visage dans le cou du général et frissonna à chaque respiration de celui-ci qu'il sentait sur sa peau. Les yeux clos il ressentait chaque geste chaque caresse.

Roy accéléra encore et il ne fallut plus que quelques secondes pour, qu'ensemble, ils atteignent le summum du plaisir. Leur voix se mêlèrent dans un cri de pure jouissance. Ed ce libéra entre eux alors que Roy le faisait en lui. À ce moment, ni l'un ni l'autres n'aurait pu dire comment il s'appelait tellement ils était perdu dans ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Le silence qui retombât ensuite ne fut coupé que par leur respirations saccadées. Mustang se laissa tomber sur le matelas aux côtés d'Edward. Ils reprirent leurs souffles puis le blond vint posé sa tête sur le torse légèrement humide de transpiration du général. Il se lova contre lui alors que Roy l'emprisonnait de ses bras musclé. Il se mit alors a jouer avec les mèches d'or qu'il aimait tant avant qua sa voix ne s'élève de nouveau:

- Tu as aimé? Demanda-t-il en déposant un nouveau baiser dans ses cheveux.

- C'était génial, murmura Ed en caressant le torse sur lequel il s'était installé. Merci.

Ils prirent encore quelques minutes en caresses tendres puis ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre heureux et satisfait.

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà vous venez de lire mon tout premier lemon. Il m'a donné du fil a retordre. C'était mon premier alors j'ai pris tout mon temps pour l'écrire. La nuit entière en faite (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau fatigué).

Oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avait pensé avec de petite review s'il vous plait. J'ai vraiment besoin de vos impressions sur ce coup là.

J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop mauvais et qu'il vous a plus.

À bientôt pour la suite.


	10. chapitre 10: Mon trésor

Ohayou mina.

Et oui je suis toujours vivante (on se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça ahahahahahah!)

Au moment où j'écris ces mots c'est la crise chez moi. Je suis en panique. Après un monstrueux bug informatique, mon pc a planté et mon disque dur externe a planté aussi. Résultat: 2000 épisodes de manga de perdu, je ne sais pas combien de tome de scan, des dizaines de musiques, des centaines d'images et tout ce que j'avais écrit.

Bref il m'a fallut quelques jours pour m'en remettre mentalement. Avec le secoure d'un bon roman, de plusieurs fic sa va mieux. Mais le monde m'en veux alors maintenant j'ai plus de connexion internet et je ne peux pas publier.

Donc je publierais quand je pourrais. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Enfin, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Arigatou. (Je ne peux pas citer les noms comme je le fait d'habitude puisque je ne peux même pas aller voir ce que vous m'avez écrit mais je suis sur que vous l'avez fait alors merci).

Full metal alchemist ne m'appartient pas, snif snif! Il appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 10: Mon trésor

Lorsqu'Ed ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, ce fut avec un sourire béat collé aux lèvres. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Une superbe soirée en compagnie de ses amis et surtout une nuit des plus agréable. Autrefois, le sexe était un sujet qui lui faisait peur. Mais c'était venu tout naturellement avec Roy. Il avait envie de se coller à lui, de toucher sa peau douce, de sentir son souffle. Mustang avait toute sa confiance et il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Aussi toutes ses peurs et ses angoisses c'étaient évanouis entre ces mains aux quelle il s'était abandonnés. Évaporées au profit du désir brûlant.

Il se remémora toute cette nuit alors que ses joues le brûlaient furieusement. La seule ombre au tableau de cette soirée d'anniversaire était l'absence d'Alphonse. Son sourire s'effaça à cette constatation. Il regarda autour de lui. Roy n'était pas là mais comme il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, il ne devait pas être loin. Le soleil était déjà levé et inondait la pièce de ses chauds rayons.

Il s'assit au bord du lit. Remarquant qu'il était nu comme un ver, il attrapa son boxer et son pantalon de pyjamas qui trainaient toujours par terre et les enfila. Ne trouvant pas de haut, il s'appropria la chemise blanche de Roy elle aussi oubliée là. Il la passa sans la fermer avant de ce diriger vers la porte remarquant au passage une légère douleur dans le bas du dos. C'était tout à fait supportable juste un peu inconfortable. Le rouge revint prendre place sur ses joues au souvenir de la cause de cette douleur.

Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier, une douce odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine.

Dans cette dernière, un certain colonel s'affairait a préparer un succulent petit déjeuner. Il avait une expression béate, fredonnant joyeusement. Il ne cessait plus de repenser à cette nuit qu'il était certain de ne jamais oublier. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela, avec aucune de ses ex partenaire. Cette fois-ci il était réellement monté au septième ciel et c'était bien la première fois.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans l'entré de la pièce. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Ed était là, un magnifique sourire sur son visage encore un peu endormis. Il portait se pantalon noir qui lui sublimait les jambes et l'une de ses propre chemise. Le vêtement blanc trop grand pour lui était resté ouvert divulguant une partie de son torse et de ses abdos. Ses longs cheveux d'or, libres comme l'air, cascadaient dans son dos, sur ses épaules et sur son torse. Ses mèches dorés, tout comme sa chemise, attiraient les rayon du soleil sur eux, l'entourant d'un halo de lumière.

« Magnifique, terriblement sexy, un ange tombé du ciel. » Pensa Roy.

Mustang resté figé là a le regarder fixement. Ce regard insistant fini par faire doucement rougir le jeune homme.

« Ah, comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans lui avant. Il est trop mignon. » Cria le général dans ses pensés.

Il resta hypnotisé alors que le blond s'avançait lentement vers lui.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, râla-t-il sans grande conviction. On dirait que tu va me sauter dessus.

- Mais tu te rends pas compte. Je dois vraiment m'empêcher de te sauter dessus là tout de suite, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Edward rougit de plus belle amusant Mustang qui fondait littéralement. Le blond arriva finalement devant lui. Il enserra la taille de Roy de ses deux bras en se collant à son torse. Il sentit rapidement deux bras se refermés autour de lui. Il releva le visage vers celui de son amant qui déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser ne resta pas sage très longtemps et bientôt il se faisait fougueux et passionné.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent enfin. Edward déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Roy en soupirant d'aise. Le général enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, respirant leur odeur. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques seconde avant qu'Edward ne demande:

- Pourquoi sa sent le brûler? Dit-il en se redressant.

Roy sursauta en sortant de sa rêverie. Il se précipita vers les plaques de cuisson ou une crêpe brulait dans une poêle.

- Zut! S'écria Roy en retirant l'ustensile de sa source de chaleur.

Edward pouffa légèrement devant la mine déconfite de son compagnon. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le plan de travail sur lequel il se hissa se retrouvant ainsi assit les pieds dans le vide. Il regarda plus attentivement autour de lui alors que Roy débarrassait les restes de pâtes carbonisé. Sur la table, une impressionnante pile de crêpe patientée tranquillement, accompagnée d'un bol ou plusieurs fruits avaient été soigneusement pelés et découpés. Il y avait aussi un pot de sucre glace, de sirop, de confiture et de chocolat.

- C'est toi qui as fait tout ça? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sur, qui d'autre? Demanda Mustang.

- Pourquoi tu t'es donné tant de mal?

- Eh bien, je prolonge la fête d'anniversaire, dit-il en se rapprochant de nouveau de lui.

Il se plaça entre ses jambes, s'appuyant de part et d'autre de celles-ci, avant de lui dérobé de nouveau ses lèvres. Ed déposa ses mains sur ses joues l'attirant un peu plus vers lui. Roy colla ensuite son front au sien avant de prendre la parole:

- Au fait, j'avais bien un cadeau pour toi. Je voulais juste attendre un peu pour te l'offrir, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Ed.

Mustang s'écarta légèrement avant de plongé sa main dans sa poche. Il en sortit un petit écrin qu'il leva entre leur deux corps. Lentement, il l'ouvrit en le dirigeant vers Edward qui écarquilla les yeux en découvrant ce qui s'y trouvait: une magnifique chevalière. L'anneau d'argent mat large de presque un centimètre était gravé de fins motifs d'or. Une topaze doré et soigneusement taillée y était enchâssée.

- Elle est splendide, souffla le blond.

- Vraiment, j'avais peur qu'elle ne te plaise pas, avoua Roy qui s'était arrêté de respirer.

- Elle me plait beaucoup, dit-il en saisissant délicatement le bijou entre ses doigts.

Il l'observa de plus près et aperçu une inscription gravé à l'intérieur de la bague. Les lettres finement écrite délivraient le message suivant: _Je t'aime, Roy._ Cette preuve d'amour et de tendresse fit apparaitre des larmes dans ses yeux. Lorsque l'une d'entre elle s'échappa pour rouler sur sa joue, Roy paniqua:

- Ed! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue pour essuyé les perles d'eau qui coulaient maintenant librement.

Edward releva le visage vers lui, un splendide sourire aux lèvres. Mustang soupira, un peu rassuré.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ai fait, déclara le blond.

Roy sourit doucement avant de reprendre la bague. Il saisit délicatement la main droite du jeune homme et passa le bijou sur son majeur avec lenteur. Ed suivit ses geste des yeux. Une fois l'anneau à sa place, le blond le contempla avec bonheur avant de reporté son attention sur son amant qui l'observait en silence, l'air satisfait.

- Merci, merci beaucoup, dit-il.

Roy passa ses bras sous la chemise ouverte, le rapprochant plus de lui en enserrant sa taille. Edward laissa ses mains se perdre dans sa nuque et ses cheveux de jais qu'il affectionnait. Ils se regardèrent un instant, en silence, leur yeux pétillants de tout ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. À cet instant, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Il y avait juste l'autre, la chaleur de son corps, son odeur.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent durées des heures, le général céda au délicieux désir qui le tiraillait. Il s'approcha lentement des lèvres du blond qui sourit doucement avant d'en faire de même. Il s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec douceur et tendresse.

C'est à regret qu'ils se séparèrent. Edward s'installa à table puis Roy lui servit un impressionnant petit déjeuner dont-il semblait fier. Ils mangèrent en rigolant des diverses pitreries qu'avaient exposés leurs amis lors de la fête de la veille. Le blond ne cessait plus d'admirer sa chevalière qui trônait fièrement sur son doigt, s'attirant ainsi les sourires satisfait du général.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés Edward remonta pour prendre une douche alors que Roy rangeait en fredonnant joyeusement. Puis ils échangèrent leurs place alors que le blond s'installait dans le salon.

Il profita du silence qui avait pris place autour de lui pour réfléchir un peu. Il était vraiment heureux désormais. Plus de fin du monde imminente, plus personne pour tenter de le manipuler ou de le tuer et plus de pierre philosophale. Sa vie avançait dans le sens qu'il voulait et c'était bien la première qu'il avait le choix. Il était entouré de ses amis et il vivait avec celui qu'il aimait. Avec Roy qui le chouchoutait littéralement, ce qu'il appréciait énormément. Personne ne s'était jamais occupé de lui de cette façon.

Cependant, une chose n'allait pas. Et malheureusement, c'était là l'une des chose les plus importante pour lui: son petit frère. Il aurait tellement aimait qu'Alphonse accepte de l'écouter. En même temps sa lui faisait terriblement peur. Il repensa au moment ou il avait essayé de lui téléphoner et finit par décider de retenter sa chance.

Il se leva, déterminé et regagna le hall d'entré. Là sur une petite commode, il trouva le téléphone. Il le décrocha, le porta à son oreille et commença a composé le numéro de la maison Rockbell.

Lorsque Roy redescendit, il aperçu Ed attraper le téléphone. Vu l'état évident de stresse du blond il se douta un peu de celui qu'il voulait joindre. Il s'appuya sur le mur a une distance respectueuse et attendit.

Les tonalités qui résonnèrent à ses oreilles eurent le don de faire angoisser Edward de plus belle. Lorsqu'il entendit que l'on décrochait, il se redressa:

- Rockbell auto-mail, bonjour, annonça-t-on d'une voix enjouée.

Edward se figea. C'était Al qui avait répondu.

- Allo? Dit Alphonse qui restait sans réponse.

- Euh… Salut Al, commença-t-il en bégayant. C'est Ed. J'aurais voulut qu'on…

Il fut interrompu. Des tonalités résonnaient de nouveau. Il avait raccroché.

Il resta figé profondément surpris et blessé. Jamais il n'aurait cru son petit frère capable d'une telle froideur. Lentement, il reposa le combiné en baissant son visage qui restait impassible. Il referma inconsciemment ses bras autour de lui avant de se détourner pour marcher vers le salon sans avoir remarqué Roy qui avançait vers lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il percuta son torse qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence. Après un léger sursaut, il se terra un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise.

Roy devina tout de suite la tournure qu'avait pris la discussion lorsqu'il vit le visage du blond passé à l'impassibilité qui lui servait a cacher ses sentiments. Il le vit ensuite reposé le téléphone et s'enfermé dans ses bras comme pour se protéger. Sa lui faisait terriblement peur de voir Ed aussi vulnérable. Lui qui s'était toujours montré si fort, souriant en toute circonstance.

Cependant il n'y avait que face à lui qu'Edward acceptait désormais de révéler ses faiblesses et il comptait sur lui pour l'aider. Lorsque le blond esquissa un mouvement pour s'éloigner, il se plaça sur sa route. Apathique, il ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu. Mustang s'en trouva affligé.

Il le sentit sursauter légèrement a son contact puis il se colla à lui. Immédiatement, il passa une main dans son dos, le serrant un peu plus contre lui alors que la deuxième alla caresser ses cheveux.

L'alchimiste de flamme était affreusement en colère contre Alphonse. Il rêvait de le coincé dans un coin, de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et de lui balancer ses quatre vérités à cet avorton.

Toutefois il décida de reporté ses projets en vers le petit frère pour ce concentré sur l'ainé, mille fois plus important à ses yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Edward finit par se détendre. Il passa alors ses bras autour de la taille du général. Il soupira d'aise avant de relever son visage vers lui. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres:

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Roy, étonné.

Il continuait de doucement caressé ses mèches d'or.

- Merci d'être là, répondit-il.

Mustang lui sourit avec tendresse.

- Ta présence a le don de me calmer et d'effacer mes soucis, expliqua Ed en reposant sa joue contre son torse.

- Ravit de servir à quelque chose, répondit Roy en rigolant.

Ed pouffa terminant ainsi de rassuré son amant qui s'écarta légèrement. Intrigué par son geste, le blond releva le regard tombant sur un autre de ces sourire qui lui était réservé.

- Bon, c'est pas tous ça. Aujourd'hui on fête toujours ton anniversaire mais seulement à deux cette fois-ci.

- C'est pas pour me déplaire, répondit Ed amusé par le ton joyeux du général.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire? On a toute la journée devant nous.

Edward réfléchit un moment. Dehors, bien que le soleil brillait, la neige recouvrait tout et la température ne devait pas être très élevée.

- Je passerais bien la journée à la bibliothèque, dit-il la mine sérieuse.

Roy fit la grimace, choqué. Mais au bout de quelques secondes le blond éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

- Je rigole.

Mustang soupira bruyamment et se détendit faisant redoubler les rires de son amants et bénissant ce doux chant qui caressait ses oreilles.

- Pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru que t'était sérieux, dit-il en souriant. Tu sais ce que tu veux faire?

- J'ai pas d'idée mais j'ai pas envie de me geler dehors.

- On reste ici alors, répondit Roy qui semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Ed.

- J'aurais bien une idée, annonça le général d'une voix basse, dangereusement suave.

Il se pencha vers lui pour lui ravir ses lèvres avec passions. En les chatouillant du bout de la langue avec lenteur, il n'eu aucun mal a obtenir ce qu'il demandait. Soudain, sans prévenir, il souleva Ed, un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Surpris, le blond cria malgré lui, s'accrochant au cou de Roy. Alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers l'escalier avec un blond en colère gesticulant dans ses bras, celui-ci s'écria:

- Eh! Je suis pas une princesse!

- Non, c'est vrai. Tu es un trésor. Mon trésor, répondit le général avec un magnifique sourire.

Edward cessa de se débattre pour se redresser subitement. Il céda au brulant désir qui l'avait saisit et embrassa fougueusement celui qu'il considérait comme le plus beau cadeau du monde…

À Suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

ET VOILA. Enfin me direz-vous (moi aussi je le dit). Mais il a finit par arrivé ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Oubliez pas de me laissé une review please (Oui, je sais. Je vous ai fait attendre mais s'il vous plait, dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau larmoyant).

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant, j'ai entamé une deuxième fic de Full metal alchemist intitulée « Seconde chance », allez jeter un coup d'œil.

À plus pour la suite.


End file.
